Dere Snipers
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Chiba’s yandere-ness shows, Karma and Rio goes overboard (for our standards) with the teasing, Hayami is confused along with everyone else, and Itona just wanted help on his bot. Written by XoMidnightXo and ship-the-ships-I-ship (me)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chiba waves greeting two of his friends, Okajima and Itona. Both boys return the gesture as they start their walk up the mountain.

Itona "Chiba? What do you think?"

Chiba snaps out of his thoughts "Sorry what?"

Itona "What Okajima just said?"

Chiba smiles awkwardly "I was zoned out…"

Okajima "Again? What's on your mind Chiba? Thinking about your mysterious crush again~ whoever she may be~?"

Chiba guts him "I don't have a crush idiot. What were you saying earlier?"

Okajima perks up "Right! I was thinking about confessing today!"

Chiba tilts his head slightly "Not following. Confess what? Your perverted schemes and that I'm in no way part of them."

Okajima "That last time was Itona's idea not mine!"

Itona smirks "You can't prove anything."

Chiba "Wait what are you confessing?"

Okajima smiles "My love for the amazing Hayami!"

Chiba clears his throat "Wait...What?"

Okajima with a love sick look "I'm going to confess to Hayami."

Chiba eyes darken and he mumbles something incoherent but Okajima didn't seem notice unlike Itona.

Chiba glared at Okajima not that he can tell "Oh really now?"

Okajima "Yeah, I have so many ways I can confess if I don't get to do it today"

Itona "Like she'll ever go out with you"

Okajima "How would you know?"

Itona just shrugs smirking at Okajima.

Chiba clears his throat once again "And what time do you actually plan on doing this, hm?"

Itona smirks "Why do you want to know Chiba?"

Chiba then glares at Itona "I think you've been skipping too much with Karma."

Okajima "I'll confess anytime I get."

Chiba nods as he, Itona, and Okajima made it to their campus. Now Chiba was not fond of Okajima asking out his Hayami. Itona on the other hand knew today would be amusing.

They get to the campus and spot Hayami with Kurahashi and Okano.

Okajima "Okay boys! Wish me luck!"

He runs off waving to the group of girls who dismiss him and continue talking.

Chiba grits his teeth holding his gun "Don't get any closer to her."

Itona "You realize you said that out loud. Why do you care so much? Hayami's gonna reject him anyway."

Chiba blushes slightly "Shut up idiot." He goes over to Okajima who's trying to talk to the three girls.

Okano "Okajima what now. We aren't being part of any of your perverted schemes!"

Okajima gulps "I um… I was hoping to talking to talk to Hayami? Alone."

Hayami raises an eyebrow "Okay. But if you try anything I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Okajima laughs lightly "I know. Um this way?"

Chiba puts a hand on Okajima's shoulder smiling "Sorry Hayami. Mind if I steal him? Itona and I need his input for a lense on a new bot."

Hayami nods "Okay?"

Chiba tightens his death grip on Okajima dragging him to the woods.

Okajima "Hey man! What's the big idea!! I was gonna tell her!!!"

Chiba "I know and that is exactly why I stopped you"

Okajima "I don't understand why."

Chiba "Don't get too close to Hayami or I will shoot you."

Okajima "Huh, why?"

Chiba sighs squeezing Okajima's shoulder "Just don't okay."

Okajima winces in pain "Dude, I don't know what got into you but I'm heading back to Hayami."

Okajima walks away with a love sick smile on his face while he is unknowingly getting glared at by a pissed off sniper.

Chiba glares directly at the back of Okajima's head. He begrudgingly walks back to classroom planning many different ways to kill the class renowned pervert.

Once Okajima is back in the classroom Itona noticed that the boy winced everytime he moved his left arm.

Chiba soon followed after with a scowl on his face glaring daggers at Okajima.

Itona smirks and shakes his head at the two knowing the day was going to get better.

A few of the more observant students notice Chiba's dangerous aura as he went to his desk throwing his bag down and slumping into his chair. Mostly the class devils.

Karma pokes the back of Chiba's head "Oi Chiba?"

Chiba turn around "What Karma."

Karma smirks "Your bloodlust spiked a lot~?"

Chiba scoffs rolls his eyes "Use that to your advantage why don't you."

Karma cocks his head "Maybe I will."

Chiba turns back to "pay attention" or rather glare at Okajima wondering what the best way to kill him is.

'I can snipe him. No to obvious. Only person in here with my level of sniping is Hayami. If only this anti-sensei knives worked. I could kill him now.'

Korosensei puts a tentacle on Chiba's neck evening out his pulse "Chiba-kun? What's bothering you?"

It was so fast no one saw it coming. One moment class was normal. The next the calm, stoic sniper cut off their teacher's arm.

Chiba lowers his knife not taking his eyes off Okajima who was previously chatting with Hayami "I'm fine."

Hayami looks at her partner slightly worried 'What's with you today Chiba…?'

The class is silent watching their teacher's arm grow back.

Korosensei pulls out his E-3 files and takes notes which gets everyone trying to kill him again. Chiba looks at Hayami who's watching them try to kill their teacher.

Chiba "Hayami. What were you and Okajima talking about earlier?"

Hayami looks at him "Hm? He was just asking the page?"

Chiba nods accepting the answer but still glaring at Okajima.

Hayami shrugs it off 'Something probably happened with his brother again? I wish I could tell where he was looking…'

End chapter

_Written by me (ship-the-ships-I-ship) and XoMidnightXo. Posted on both accounts. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Class went by a little smoothly for some of the day. Mostly everyone tried their hardest to not get involved with the no-eyes sniper.

Chiba nerves has successfully calmed down since Okajima hasn't really made a move on his Hayami since the whole cutting-off-the-octopus-arm-without-looking fiasco.

Well that was until he seen Okajima accidentally on purpose drop his pencil near Hayami's desk. The latter having to bend over to reach for Okajima's pencil to give it to him.

He watched as Okajima's eyes followed Hayami's mid section.

Chiba let out a low growl "Who does he think he is looking at my partner in such a way."

Apparently Karma had heard and smirked at the back of Chiba's then glanced over the sniper's shoulder looking at Hayami before cackling in his head.

Karma tapped Chiba's back "Might want to growl lower tiger someone you don't want to hear might hear you."

Chiba rolled his eyes not that anyone could tell "And you would just love that wouldn't you."

Karma laughed a little and smirked "I would Mr.ImSarcasticToday."

Koro-sensei then turned around "Karma-kun, Chiba-kun please no talking."

Meanwhile Itona was wondering why Chiba was in such a mood since the boy rarely showed emotions.

Hayami glances back at Chiba 'Again?'

Luckily there was a break next. Unluckily the red head devil stops Chiba and blonde devil stops Hayami taking them each to opposite sides of the building.

Chiba "What now Karma. I have to do something."

Karma "You mean kill Okajima."

"Yes!! I need to kill him before he makes another move on my Hayami!!"

"Oh~? On your Hayami?????"

Chiba blushes "I- I mean- my partner! My partner Hayami!!!"

Karma swings an arm around him "So you got feelings for you sniping partner huh?"

Chiba "Oh buzz off Karma!"

Karma pokes his red cheeks "You've extremely possessive of her all day~? Especially when Okajima tries talking to her~? Itona tells me that you've been weird since the walk to school~?"

Chiba slaps his hand away "I'm going to kill Itona. And it's not like that! I'm just looking out for our mission. The fate of the world is literally at stake."

"Eh? So it's not because you're madly in love with Hayami?"

Chiba heats up turning his head away from the devil "Don't get the wrong Karma. I'm not in love with Hayami."

Karma holds up a picture "Even though you smile at her like this?"

Chiba glances at the phone and tenses. Sure enough it's him and Hayami alone together. Hayami's testing out Chiba's gun and Chiba's holding her pistols smiling softly with a faint blush.

Chiba "Taken out of context!"

Karma "How so?"

Chiba shoves his hands in his pockets "We were talking and she said something stupid. I was smiling at that."

"Oh?"

Chiba turns to leave "I don't have romantic feelings for Hayami."

Meanwhile on the other side of the building

Rio and Hayami are sitting on some crates of weapons talking.

Rio "So what's gotten into your boyfriend today?"

Hayami blushes "I don't have a boyfriend."

Rio smirks "You're still totally crushing on Chiba aren't you~"

Hayami sinks "Am not!!"

"Mhmmm~? So why has he been so weird? His bloodlust has been insane today! He cut off Korosensei's arm without looking!!"

Hayami shrugs "You can't really tell where he's actually looking but when he goes to attack with knife he turns that way slightly."

Rio spins her knife "You sure know a lot about him~"

Hayami's cheeks are dusted pink "Well that's- that's just because of how often we're partnered!"

"Okay this is the third time I'm asking this. No jumping around the answer. Why has Chiba been so weird today."

Hayami frowns crossing her arms "I don't know. Everytime Okajima tries talking to me Chiba butts in. Can't complain though. I don't have to deal with Okajima then but still…"

Rio nods "It's unlike Chiba to be so moody?"

Hayami nods thinking about her partner. His bangs that hide his mysterious eyes. His rare, soft smiling that she knows only she sees up close. His smirk when he hits a difficult target.

"-ami? Hayami? Hello~? Rinka!! Snap out of it!"

Hayami jerks back into reality blushing noticeably "Sorry Sorry. Just thinking."

Rio smirks devilishly "About Chiba~??"

Hayami hides her blush behind her gun "I'm just worried about my partner. Don't get the wrong idea Rio."

Rio's about to respond when the bell rings signaling English to start.

Once in class Chiba notices Okajima about to talk to Hayami when he once again cuts in this time with Itona.

Chiba "Okajima? Need your input on the lense for the bot."

Itona nods holding it up "I hope to have it done within the next day or so."

Hayami "Itona? You built it? Impressive. Can we use it to kill Korosensei?"

Itona nods showing her the gun on it "I plan to build a gun in it here. I'd need Chiba's help for it though."

Hayami nods looking at her partner who's trying to control his bloodlust "Yeah. Chiba's the best marksman in the class. He'd rank pretty high with pros too."

Chiba blushes noticeably which catches Itona's attention.

Chiba "Hayami's on par with pros too. You're a lot more agile than me."

Hayami blushes looking back at her desk.

Itona 'Both blushed when ther gave a compliment…? I wonder…'

Irina comes in starting class.

Chiba tried to focus on his work but couldn't.

Irina "Get in pairs and work on the dialogue I assigned. Don't bother me I need to do some work for the Ministry of Defense."

Everyone moves to pair

Okajima "Hey? Hayami do you-"

Chiba immediately cuts him off "Hayami? Partners?"

Hayami nods moving to Okuda's desk beside Chiba.

Okajima sulks and partners with Itona.

Okajima "Man… how come everytime I try to even talk to her, Chiba has to freak out? I don't get it. He never gives a shit."

Itona shrugs "Probably because he's grown fairly close to his sniping partner and worries about her." 'He has been extremely possessive all day'

Okajima crosses his arms looking at the snipers trying to figure it out.

Hayami's a little more at ease talking in English reading off the paper. Chiba's scowl softened to what looks like a blank face but if you really look you can see a faint smile.

Both snipers finish the dialogue fairly fast.

Chiba "Did you want to go again?"

Hayami "Actually can I ask you something?"

He blushes faintly "Sure? What's up?"

Hayami "How come you've been kinda weird today? Your bloodlust has been spiking a lot randomly. Is everything okay?"

Chiba smiles waving his hand "No no everything fine! Just home stuff. Remember how I told you about my brother?"

"Tadashi. 1st year here."

"Yup. He's being a little bitch again. Been a little on edge cause of it."

Hayami looks at him "You sure nothing else is bothering you? Usually Tadashi doesn't piss you off this much?"

"Don't worry about it."

She sighs then smirks "If your able to shoot in pe then I'll believe you."

He smirks "Is that a challenge Hayami?"

She shrugs picking up the dialogue "Maybe."

A little while later it was pe and as usual Hayami and Chiba was paired.

Hayami smirks "How about we make this bet? If I win you owe me coffee after school."

Chiba nods "Deal. And if I win, you will just have to wait until after school to hear my request."

Hayami lets her healthy bloodlust out "You are so on."

After much dodging in the woods, Hayami was finally hit with a blue paintball. She huffed and pouted.

Hayami 'Man, I really wanted that coffee. I wonder what he'll want out of the deal.'

After they changed clothes and was heading back to the class Okajima had caught up with Hayami.

Okajima "Hey Hayami, I've been trying to ask you something all day."

Hayami folded her arms "Well spit it out. We have one more lesson and I'm not trying to be late."

Okajima runs the back of his neck "Um...it's just well...uhh-"

Chiba sees Okajima trying to make a confession and hurriedly jogs towards them.

Chiba "We are still on for after school right?"

Hayami walks off to her seat but not before saying "Yea, I want to see how evil you can be."

Chiba smirks walking past her "Yea, we will see."

As Chiba sits down he is tapped by Karma who now has devil ears and tail.

Karma with his Koro-sensei smile "Hehe~I couldn't help but overhear you and your girlfriend's conversation."

Chiba glares "It's none of your business Karma."

Karma wags his devil tail wondering just what's going on.

Itona looks at Chiba confused 'Hm?? Strange…'

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hayami taps her pencil against her lips thinking 'What could Chiba want? He had that smirk again… I wonder if it has to do with why he's been so weird? Maybe it has to do with whatever Okajima was trying to ask… Or Chiba's bloodlust maybe? Why has he been so weird…'

Okano taps Hayami's Head with her pen "Ha-ya-mi~ Pay attention to me. Korosensei's giving us some study time. Can you help me study current events?"

Hayami nods glancing at Chiba after sensing his bloodlust spike again.

Chiba turns away from her and grabs Okajima before he can talk to her.

Hayami looks back at Okano "Yeah… what do you want to start with?"

Chiba glances at her before turning to Okajima and Itona.

Okajima crosses his arms looking at his no eyed friend "Okay Chiba. What's your deal."

Chiba looks at his paper "Don't know what you're talking about."

Itona "Chiba. Which angle is better for the bot?"

Chiba looks at his blueprints examining them. Okajima looks over to Hayami.

"Well I don't think I can ask her today… Maybe tomorrow I'll have a chance…"

Chiba points to one of the blueprints and kicks Okajima's seat "This one has better aim."

Okajima nearly falls to the floor "Chiba!!!!"

That caught the attention of a few classmates.

Chiba blinks confused "What…? Do you not understand that formula or??"

Okajima sink's back into his chair "Forget it. I'll never understand you Chiba Ryūnosuke…"

Chiba sweat drops "Ahha? Full name? What I do?"

Okajima slightly glares at him "The question should be what you didn't do."

Chiba studies the blueprint "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Itona clears his throat "So this one is better for aim. I think this one is better with design overall."

Okajima just huff and points at one of the designs "Maybe so, but this one has a farther range."

Itona nods "True, Chiba do you think you and Sugaya can collaborate on whole new design combining all these factors."

Chiba shrugs "Maybe, I'm not sure how his free time works but I can ask before school lets out."

Itona nods again "Okay, I'll be asking Yoshida for material input."

Itona walks over to Yoshida leaving Okajima and Chiba by themselves. Chiba's face immediately switches to a scowl.

Okajima puts his hands up "Okay I can feel you glaring at me Chiba."

Chiba "Wow that's so surprising. Considering you seemed so convinced I don't even have eyes."

Okajima lowers his hand and rest his chin in them pouting "Only reason I can tell you have eyes is your glare. Okay stop glaring like that! I'm not your target?"

Chiba "Yes you are. If you don't stay away from Hayami that is."

Okajima looks confused "What why? Dude c'mon! That's a little extreme isn't it?"

Chiba crosses his arms keeping his scowl and glare on Okajima "You're not making a move on my Hayami. That's just? No. That's so weird? You? With Hayami?"

Okajima didn't hear the possessive tone hidden in Chiba's voice "What's so weird? She's cute, smart, and a tsundere! Not to mention she's got b-"

Chiba has his finger on Okajima's forehead "Don't. Even. Finish. That."

Okajima freezes. It feels like a gun. He gulps looking at Chiba's hand "Okay. Okay. Not sure why you're so ticked off but okay. Is it that time of the month or?"

Chiba frowns at the joke "I will literally stab you. Right here. Right now."

Okajima sweats knowing full well Chiba is holding his knife in his other hand "Okay. Moody Chiba is scary Chiba. But can you honestly give me one just one? Valid reason why I shouldn't ask out Hayami?"

Chiba "Because I said no."

Okajima shakes his head "Not valid enough."

Chiba's scowl fades to confusion as he lowers his hand to his lip thinking and looks at Hayami who's still talking to Okano not paying attention to them.

Okajima smirks teasingly "What you got a crush on her too or something?"

Chiba blushes deeply "That- That's not it!!"

Okajima crosses his arm "Well then?"

Chiba "Well then… um- well- Hayami's already rejected you remember. Twice. Once as first years and again as second. She's not interested."

Okajima "First off. She wasn't then but she might now! Second. How do you know that!!!!!"

Kataoka from the front of the class "Okajima-kun please quiet down!!!"

He sinks "Sorry Kataoka-San!"

Chiba shrugs "Hayami told me awhile back when we were talking about how we ended up in the E-class. She said something about how she's had in class all three years and that you've tried hitting on her in all three. So save yourself some time and just don't ask her out?"

Okajima thinks it over "Yeah no? I'm still asking her out. If I can't today I will tomorrow for sure! But I'm trying for today! The day isn't over!"

Chiba clenches his fist "I'm not letting you near her."

Okajima smirks standing up

Chiba watches him carefully "Okajima think about what you're doing."

He smirks over his shoulder then looks at the person in front of him "Hey? Got a sec?"

The artist looks up from his sketch "Hm? What is it Okajima?"

Okajima "Chiba has a question." He leans closer to him "Keep him distracted for me."

Sugaya nods going over to Chiba "What's up Chiba?"

Chiba keeps his eyes on Okajima luckily no one can tell "Think you can help me redesign Itona's newest bot? We want to combine these two to get better aim and range."

Sugaya looks at the designs "Yeah that's cool. When do you want to work on it?" He looks up and sees Chiba's gone "Eh?"

Itona points outside "He said he'll be back in a sec. Something about needing to kill Okajima before he does anything to 'his Hayami' or something. I wasn't paying much attention."

Sugaya "Oh shit!! Okajima's dead!! Wait 'his Hayami'?"

Itona shrugs "Chiba's words not mine. He called Hayami his. Are they dating?"

Sugaya shakes his head "Not yet. Okajima's trying to ask out Hayami actually."

Itona nods "I know. Chiba's been strangely possessive lately."

Hayami comes back inside insanely confused going to Itona.

Itona "Hayami?"

She rubs her arm nervously "Itona do you know why Chiba's being so…"

Itona "Weird?"

She nods looking at him and Sugaya "And either of you know why Okajima has been weird too?"

Sugaya "Okajima's always weird."

Hayami nods "True… But why Chiba? It's unlike him to openly show emotion… He said it has to do with his little brother but this's different…?"

Itona shrugs "He didn't even give us any sort of explanation."

Sugaya "Honestly I was planning on giving him space… I've never seen him show more emotion than a smirk or scowl and even that's rare. This? Not gonna lie. More terrifying than Takaoka. At least we knew he wanted to kill us. It's a lot more terrifying when you can't see the eyes…"

Hayami laughs lightly which catches the two boys off guard "Chiba isn't that scary? He won't hurt anyone other than his target ya know?"

Sugaya and Itona look at each other then shrug turning to the girl

Itona "That's just it. What happens whenever he finds his target?"

Hayami "Whenever we're doing paintball and he locks on his target then game over?"

Sugaya sighs "Well… Okajima's dead."

Hayami tilts her head "Why would Chiba make Okajima his target? That's also unlike him?"

Itona smirks examining the blueprints "We don't know for sure but…"

Sugaya winks "Our guess is Okajima's going after something important to Chiba~?"

Itona shrugs "But who knows. Chiba's been weird all day. I wish he'd chill for 5 minutes so he can help me with this bot…"

Hayami shrugs "If you don't mind I can help but don't get the wrong idea."

Itona nods "At this point you are my only option although you do scare me."

Hayami keeps a straight face "Trust me the feeling is mutual."

Sugaya now knowing this fact decides to stay for awhile since they mutually scare each other.

Sugaya clears his throat and points at the blueprint "Uh well Hayami me and Chiba were combining these two designs to create an overall better design for Itona's bot."

Hayami looks over the blueprint with concentration on her face "I say you should make the barrel a little shorter so the bullet can move faster and at a greater distance."

Itona nods taking notes on what the female sniper is saying "Anything else~?"

Hayami puts on a poker face "Well if you make the barrel too short its a slight chance it will miss its target. Then again that could also depend on the shooter."

Sugaya just looks confused and decides to walk away. He figured they will come to him after re-adjustments has been made and all flaws have been pointed out.

Hayami then thought of something else "You also might want to add a micro camera in with a mini scope to make the aim more accurate since the shooter is a robot."

Itona shifts uncomfortably and nervously while writing the notes down before asking a question.

Itona "How is the camera beneficial?"

Hayami rubs her arm nervously while biting her lip "Well I thought you might want to see exactly where you are aiming from the bots point of view."

Itona shifts once again "Oh...uhh...yeah. Good idea."

Chiba had just walked in the classroom to see both Hayami and Itona talking nervously to each other. 'Why would they be nervous around each other? Why are they talking to each other?'

Karma looked up from his phone when he felt Chiba's bloodlust spike once again. He hurriedly text the person he was texting before giving his new play toys all of his attention without said people knowing.

Chiba goes over to them "Hey?"

Hayami looks over at him "Chiba? There you are. Where'd you go?"

Chiba shrugs "Had to take care of something."

Itona makes a mental note to see if Okajima is dead. Hayami simply nods accepting his answer.

Chiba "So what're you two talking about?"

Itona "That bot. Okajima left to talk to Hayami, you got all moody and left after him for some reason, Sugaya's good at designing but if I don't know what I need I can't ask for his help, Yoshida said he can help with actually building but until then he's useless. Hayami is second best shooter in the class and offered to help."

Hayami "Don't take it the wrong way. I just want to kill Korosensei."

Chiba nods looking at Itona's notes for it "Hm? I didn't think about barrel length. Good thinking Hayami."

She blushes softly "Thanks…"

Chiba blushes "I- don't take it the wrong way…"

Itona smirks "Tsunderes."

Chiba "I'm not a tsundere. Hayami is though."

Hayami "Wha- I am not."

He smirks teasingly "Oh really know? What's your code name again? Tsundere Sniper?"

Hayami teases him back "Okay Dating Sim Emo Character?"

Chiba shrugs "Fair point Hayami."

Itona sighs "Is anyone else here good with bots? These two won't stop flirting."

Both snipers blush "It's not like that!!!"

Itona shrugs as the bell rings.

Everyone starts to leave.

Chiba smirks once they're in the hall "You're not backing out of that bet are you?"

Hayami crosses her arms "Spit it out Chiba. How evil can you be?"

Okajima swings the door open as the two are alone in the hall "Hayami!!"

She turns and Chiba's bloodlust spikes.

Hayami "Okajima? What? You've been following me all day."

Okajima looks at her blushing "I- I um- well I was just-"

Chiba draws a line across his neck and Okajima gulps.

Okajima sighs "I'll just tell you tomorrow. Itona's waiting."

He leaves cursing to himself.

Chiba sighs leveling out his bloodlust.

Hayami looks at him "Okay Chiba. Why has your bloodlust been so out of control today? Seriously is everything okay?"

He blushes nervously "Everything's fine! Just some stuff Tadashi said this morning's been bugging me all day. Ah ha I told you? He's really annoying."

She sighs knowing he's lying and she's not getting the real answer anytime soon "If you say so. So the bet? How evil are you gonna be this time?"

Chiba smirks "Who knows."

She crosses her arms looking up at him "So you gonna tell me yet? I'm curious?How evil can you be?"

Chiba smirks "Extremely."

She raises an eyebrow "Doubt it?"

Chiba laughs slightly "I want you to sing a so called 'emo' song to one of the big five."

Hayami falters a bit not believing Chiba chose that for his end of the bet.

He noticed her change "Evil enough for you?"

Hayami folds her arms once again "Did Karma put you up to this? I kind of heard you two talking in class about it."

Chiba shakes his head "No, I just think it'll be funny."

Hayami sighs "Okay, what song? And which of the big five?"

Chiba thinks for a little while which makes Hayami nervous.

Hayami 'He knows a lot of really emo songs… this isn't going to end well…'

Chiba smirks looking at her slightly excited "How about Art Is The Weapon by My Chemical Romance?"

Hayami sweat drops "Uh I don't know that song and I don't listen to the same music as you."

Chiba shrugs "I know. And for as for the member of the big five? The one who 'has a way with words'? The poet guy? Sakakibara Ren was it?"

Hayami sighs "Fine. At least you're not completely heartless?"

Chiba smirks "I could say Asano~?"

Hayami holds her hands up "Sakakibara Ren it is!"

Meanwhile Rio and Karma are being their usual stalkerish selves and following Hayami and Chiba.

Rio has a confused face "My Chemical Romance? Who's that?"

Karma just shrugs and pulls out his phone "Hey Ritsu, can you pull up the lyrics to Art is the Weapon by My Chemical Romance?"

Ritsu do a little salute "Will do Karma-kun."

Karma and Rio read the lyrics off the screen

Rio "……I forgot how emo Chiba is."

Karma sweat drops "He is the resident emo… Hayami is on the move lets go."

Hayami see's Sakakibara waiting for his mom or dad and sighs looking at Chiba

"You're evil."

Chiba smirks giving her a nudge "Have fun~"

She sighs again and walks over to him.

Ren looks at her "Oh my aren't you beauty."

Hayami rolls her eyes and starts singing "All the way in battery city The little children Raised their open filthy palms Like tiny daggers up to heaven"

Ren looks bewildered at her "What are doing? Stop. That's a horrible song! A lovely lady like you shouldn't be singing that!"

Karma records and taps Rio's arm "Oi! Look!"

Rio fishes get phone recording it "This will be great blackmail!"

Hayami continues singing "And the Ritalin rats Ask angels made from neon And fucking garbage scream out "What'll save us?""

Ren looks around in confusion.

Chiba bites his lip holding his phone recording 'Holy shit Hayami has a nice voice… How does she know the lyrics? I didn't show her the song? Does she actually listen to MCR?!"

Hayami is on the last part and continues singing "And the sky opened up Everybody wants to change the world But no one Wants to die Wanna try? No! I'll be your detonator!"

Ren claps "Marvelous voice? But a beautiful young lady like you shouldn't sing such songs?" He smiles sweetly "I'm honored by your attempts to woo me but alas! We are from different worlds! If it weren't for your poor academics… Still! Even with such poor grades! A lovely girl like you must have better music taste!"

Chiba's bloodlust spikes with each compliment he gives her. Hayami keeps a straight face trying not to blush knowing Chiba recorded.

Hayami rolls her eyes "Just keep that between us. Bye."

Ren nods raising his eyebrow watching her leave the school.

"Strange… even for the End Class…" 'I guess Asano isn't the only one that loses bets…'

Around the corner

Hayami leans against the wall attempting to not blush.

Chiba leans beside her smirking at his phone "Didn't expect you to get so into it?"

Hayami looks away "I knew you'd call me a coward if I didn't."

Chiba nods "Switch rolls? You'd the same."

She smiles softly "That's true. But! You're still evil!!!"

He shrugs "Possibly. But don't worry. Sakakibara actually respects the girls in class. You got 13th overall is the school. He respects you enough to not tell anyone since you asked."

Hayami scoffs "Maybe! But seriously Chiba. You have 3 seconds to delete that and pretend that didn't happen!"

He laughs holding his phone above his head "Not gonna happen Hayami!"

From a bush nearby the class devils are a new level of confused.

Karma "His bloodlust?"

Rio nods "Weird…"

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chiba has just made it to his house. Once he made it in he closed the door leaning on it smiling. 'I can't believe she actually knew the song. I wouldn't say it's my favorite but it is definitely in the top 10. Since my Hayami knows it I think it deserves to move up.'

Senna runs in "Ryuu nii-san is that you!?"

Chiba smiles wider "Yes it is Senna-chan"

Tadashi walks in a few moments later "Uh...what got you all smiley like that?"

Chiba grunts "None of your business."

Tadashi "Whatever but stop it's grossing me out."

Senna then jumps into Chiba's arm excitedly "Guess what Ryuu-nii! Guess what!"

Chiba smiles "What?"

Senna "Mommy and Daddy are here and they are cooking."

Chiba "Thank the heavens I don't think I could take anymore Rukia-nee's cooking."

Senna laughs while Chiba is holding her walking into the kitchen.

He looks into the kitchen "Mom? Dad? You didn't tell me you'd be back today?"

His father, Tsukki, turns around and Chiba sees the red eyes.

Tsukki smiles "You're back early Ry?"

Chiba "Oh no. Don't turn this to be about me. I'm 10 minutes early. You're three days early."

His mother, Haruka, laughs "Our flights got moved up and we decided to surprise you."

Chiba smiles "Definitely surprised." He sets Senna down and hugs his parents "I missed you…"

They smile hugging him back "We missed you too Ry."

Haruka "We know you have homework too so we won't keep you. I'll send Tadashi when dinners ready."

Chiba nods turning to leave.

Tsukki "Oh and Ry?"

He looks back "Yea dad?"

Tsukki brushes Chiba bangs back "You don't need to hide them."

Chiba flinches "I know… I like this hairstyle though. I don't have to make eye contact with people."

Tsukki laughs ruffling his hair "Good one. Need help with any homework?"

Chiba shakes his head "I only have math left. You know math is my only strong subject?"

Tadashi smirks going upstairs to his room "Everything else goes over your head though. What else would you expect from someone in the E as in End Class?"

Ryuu shoots a nerf bullet at him "Tadashi~ We both know the E class isn't as academically challenged as the school thinks. Remember who took the top 50 spots?"

Tadashi feels a chill as he removes the bullet and goes to his room "Freak."

Senna runs upstairs after him "Tadashi-nii! Wait!!!"

Chiba sighs "I'll be in my room."

He goes upstairs to his room and collapses on his bed pulling his phone out to watch the video he took of Hayami again.

Chiba smiles softly pinning his bangs to the side 'I can't believe she knew it! Definitely in top three favorite songs now'

After awhile there's a knock on his door and his older sister, Rukia, comes in.

Rukia "Ryuu? Mom said dinners ready and- why are you smiling like that?"

He looks over at her and bites his lip in attempt to hide his smile "No reason…"

Rukia smirks "Hayami?"

A blush dusts his cheeks and he averts his gaze "Dinners waiting." He laughs awkwardly shoving her out "I'll get Tadashi, you get Senna, see you down stairs ah ha…"

He gets Tadashi and they all go downstairs taking their seats.

Haruka smiles "How was school you four?"

Rukia shrugs tucking her hair behind her ear "Okay I suppose. I have a test tomorrow. Schools been annoying about them lately… Said something about a certain middle school suddenly making us up our game? Either of you two know about it."

Tadashi shrugs "Dunno."

Chiba shrugs playing dumb "Don't look at me? I'm in the End class remember?"

Tsukki "How's that going?"

Chiba smiles softly looking at his plate "It's not as bad as I expected… Korosensei is a great teacher. And my class all gets along."

Tadashi smirks "Just because you have that girlfriend there?"

Chiba blushes deeply "She's not my girlfriend!"

Tadashi rolls his eyes "You still have a massive crush on Hayami."

"Do not!!!"

Tsukki and Haruka both are surprised.

Haruka "Ryuu? You never mentioned you had a girlfriend in your class?"

"Wha?! I don't!! Hayami's just a friend!"

Rukia and Tadashi smirk. Senna's in la la land like the little kid she is.

Tsukki "Say? Is it the same girl you were walking with last time I called?"

Chiba looks away "She's just a friend… We partner a lot for projects."

Tsukki smirks "You're too easy to read Ry? Why don't you invite her and you're other friends over? If I remember right… you were with a girl and a boy?"

Chiba feels his bloodlust spike. He was with Hayami and Okajima at the time.

Chiba "I'd prefer to keep my school life separate from my home life. Last thing I need is them meeting this embarrassment called Tadashi."

Tadashi shrugs "That's valid." 'I wouldn't want anyone seeing me with people from E-3!'

Tsukki "You're the only one who's never brought friends over. I know you don't have many but still?"

Chiba shrugs continuing his dinner "Would rather not. Anyway ask Tadashi or Senna how schools been. Or tell us about your trips?"

Haruka "Tadashi? School?"

Tadashi grunts "They're pressuring us because the 3rd years have been insane this year. Ryuu-nii."

He rolls his eyes "Oh sure. Just blame everything on my class."

Tadashi "Yeah. Plan too. Senna? School?"

Senna giggles "I got the highest score on the assignment!"

"Good job Sen-chan!"

Chiba feels his phone buzz and recognizes the pattern 'Ritsu?' He stands up "Excuse me. I'm done eating and need to do my homework." He gets around the corner, unclips his bangs, and pulls out his phone

"Ritsu? What happened?"

Ritsu "Okajima told me tell you that you can't stop him from doing it. What does that mean?"

His bloodlust spikes "It means he has a battle plan. That I plan to destroy. Later Ritsu. Thanks for the heads up."

He pockets his phone going up to his room to study. Or rather… to come up with a plan to keep Okajima away from his Hayami.

'I'm going to end him…'

Next day

Chiba waves slightly "Oi? Sugaya? Isogai?"

The two boys stop and look over "Chiba."

Chiba catches up to them and they walk to school.

Isogai and Sugaya are talking about an art project Sugaya's working on and Chiba's zoning out

Sugaya smirks glancing at Chiba subtlety "And Okajima keeps asking me to draw him with Hayami."

Isogai "Okajima's been all over Hayami a lot more?"

Chiba's bloodlust spikes and he attempts to hide it.

Sugaya and Isogai notice immediately and nod.

Sugaya "He's been wanting to ask her out but everytime he tries something… or someone… stops him. Any idea why Chiba?"

He crosses his arms trying to level his bloodlust "I just don't think Okajima should ask her out. Hayami's rejected him multiple time already."

Isogai "Still? It's unlike you to get so…?"

Chiba snaps "I just don't like the idea of Okajima being with my Hayami!"

Sugaya smirks "Your Hayami?"

"My partner!"

Isogai "Say… Chiba-kun… do you like Hayami?"

His bloodlust falters as a deep blush rises to his face "What?! No! No way! It's not that! I just- Okajima doesn't deserve her! He's a pervert! He doesn't even really like her! He just likes her looks!! He doesn't care about her the way I do!"

"And how do you care about her?"

Chiba smiles softly "She's a great partner. I care for her wellbeing. Physical and mental. She deserves someone better than that lowly pervert."

Isogai tilts his head innocently "Like you?"

He tenses "I don't like her!!"

Sugaya nods putting his hands behind his bag "True. I mean? Why would you? Like what would you even see in her? Hayami's insanely cold hearted. She never smiles, laughs, rarely talk. I don't think I've seen her show an emotion that was annoyed. She's kinda rude if you think about it. Guess that's just her tsundere nature though. But still. Why would you of all people like her?"

Chiba's bloodlust spikes insanely to the point you can see it surroundings him "How dare you! Why wouldn't I?! Hayami is amazing!! She's a great partner, she's smart, caring, talented, headstrong, yeah she's cute but she's so much more than that!!!" He continues listing things about her. "The look in her eyes when she hits her target! The pride she has! Her stubbornness!! How could I not like her?!" He then comes to a dead stop covering his face "I can't believe I fell for that…"

Sugaya snickers "Still? You seem to have a least a small crush on her?"

Isogai "Chiba-kun you're in love with Hayami-san?"

He blushes waving his arms nervously "I don't! I mean- Yeah it'd be understandable if I did- she's amazing- but I don't!!"

Both other boys look at the sniper whose bloodlust has faded away.

Sugaya pokes his cheek "Ah? You're surprisingly expressive when it comes to Hayami? You did say you like her just now?"

Chiba pouts slapping his hand away "Did not. Just… Don't… don't tell anyone anything I just said…"

Both boys zip their lips with shit eating grins.

Chiba bites his lip "Please stop looking at me like that… I don't have a crush on Hayami…"

"Yes you do."

"So what're you gonna do about Okajima?"

Chiba pulls out his gun and Isogai stops him

Isogai "No. Murder is not an option."

Chiba smirks grabbing his knife "Assassination and murder are different."

Sugaya "I don't think they are."

Isogai "Yeah, assassination is legal murdering directed by the government if it isn't then it's just murder."

Chiba shrugs and smirks while holding his gun "Potato, potato."

Isogai "Chiba, no."

Chiba "Chiba, yes."

Sugaya "Chiba, you can't just go kill Okajima."

Chiba "Who said I was killing him."

Sugaya "Assassinate, kill, murder. All the same thing."

Chiba shrugs walking to his seat. Isogai and Sugaya went to their own seats while waiting for class to start.

Chiba plays with his phone when he sees someone's pencil on it and looks up confused.

Hayami "Morning Chiba. Do you have a second?"

He blushes softly "Ah mm… yea…"

Hayami "Thanks. I need your opinion on this. Okano had a plan and I remember you said something about wanting to go into architecture."

He tilts his head "You remember that…?"

She nods blushing softly "Don't take it the wrong way."

Chiba nods "I was just surprised. What did you need help with? Especially if it's regarding architect?"

Hayami points up "The beams. Do you think they're strong enough to hold up a human? Like Okano?"

Chiba nods seriously "Definitely. I checked the beams around the building awhile ago when Korosensei was helping me study. They're surprisingly sturdy and can easily hold a person or two per beam. Preferably girls since you're smaller and lighter. Plus more agile. Okano and you would have most advantages."

Hayami nods "I think I'd be stronger sniping using the window. I was also thinking about drilling a bullet sized hole and covering it with a then sheet on inside and outside putting a target. Do you think you shoot it?"

Chiba thinks for a moment "Depending how big the hole is. It'd have to be just slightly bigger than the bullet. If I have a target on outside then maybe?"

Hayami smiles looking at her hands "If anyone can it's you."

Chiba blushes and feels his heart race 'do I… like… Hayami… like that?' "I'm glad you have faith in me."

Okajima comes in and stops seeing them together 'Man… again? Chiba really isn't let me get near her! Wait a second…? Is he… blushing?!?!' He sighs leaning on the wall outside of the classroom "Chiba Chiba Chiba… he's a strange one…"

Itona walks past him looking at blueprints for the bot again "You're talking to yourself again."

Okajima shakes his head "That's the least of my worries! I gotta ask out Hayami and quick."

Itona shrugs "Suit yourself. Have fun dealing with Chiba's weird bloodlust."

Okajima sweat drops looking back inside "He seems calmer today."

Itona "Who knows" he goes to his seat

Okajima takes his seat in front of Chiba who's still blushing softly talking to Hayami.

Okajima "Hey?"

Chiba look over with a warning bloodlust glare as his blush fades "Morning Okajima."

Hayami nods stiffly still confused about the day before.

Okajima smiles "Hayami can you help me with shooting at break?"

Chiba "I can do it."

Hayami "I have to talk to Okano and Kurahashi about something. Chiba's a better instructor anyway."

Okajima swear drops knowing Chiba will kill him "Alright then… I guess that works… But Hayami I really need to talk to you."

Korosensei "Homeroom is starting!"

Hayami takes her seat "We have class."

He sulks the rest of the day until break.

Chiba grabs Okajima's shoulder "Let's go practice."

Okajima winces going outside alone with the best shooter in the class.

Chiba pulls out his gun and aims it at Okajima "You need to make sure you aim is steady. And that you're breathing in sync. Matching the breathing is the hardest. You need to stay focused."

Okajima tenses "Ch-Chiba! Don't aim at me!"

Chiba smirks "I was simply showing you. Also Okajima?"

"Hm?"

Chiba's surrounded by a deadly bloodlust again "Stop trying to ask out Hayami. She isn't interested."

Okajima gulps "What's it even matter to you? It's not like she's your girlfriend? You have a crush on her or something?"

Chiba remembers his earlier conversation and his bloodlust falters but keeps the gun aimed at Okajima It doesn't matter what we are. Point is is she's not the one for you. So lay off."

Okajima nods "I'm still gonna shoot my shot. You won't actually do anything Chiba. If you do? What would Hayami think?"

Chiba grits his teeth "She'd appreciate not dealing with you being a pervert anymore."

Okajima sweats "Who knows."

Chiba shrugs "Literally everyone. Not to be rude but some of us are tired of your perverted ways."

Before Okajima could respond the bell had rung for the students to head back into the classroom.

Chiba frowns a little before heading back to the classroom "This conversation isn't over, Okajima."

Okajima sighs following after the what he thought the sulking sniper.

Once in class things remain normal. Lunchtime came and Chiba snagged Okajima and Itona before Okajima could talk to Hayami.

Itona sits down "Chiba you're being weird again."

Chiba groans "Am not."

Okajima sighs playing his food "I still haven't gotten the chance to ask out Hayami…"

Chiba's bloodlust spikes "Don't."

Itona "Chiba control your bloodlust."

He growls attempting to even it out but Okajima's presence isn't helping.

Karma smirks then looks at Rio and both think the same thing 'We have got to get the snipers together'

Korosensei comes in and class continues normally.

After school

Hayami "Chiba. Practice?"

He nods "Yeah. Loser buys coffee?"

Hayami smirks "Mm."

They leave and end up walking down the mountain with Itona and Okajima who're still talking about the bot. Karma and Rio joined them to tease.

Karma "Say Chiba? You're bloodlust was a lot more even today."

Chiba rolls his eyes "Oh shut up Karma."

Rio "Why has your bloodlust been so unpredictable? Usually it's about a 4 normally, and 6 when training."

Karma "But lately you've been at about a 9-11~?"

Rio leans closer "Does that have anything to do with Okajima trying to ask out Hayami~?"

Chiba's bloodlust spikes for a moment "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hayami glances back after sensing his spike "Chiba?"

He levels his bloodlust "Hm?"

Hayami taps her phone subtly "Which has a better traction."

Chiba looks at the blueprints once more before giving his answer "Definitely this one since we're on a mountain."

Itona nods making a note of it.

Chiba looks at his phone and sees a text from Hayami "Did things cool down with Tadashi? Your bloodlust wasn't as weird today"

Chiba smiles softly texting back "All good"

Hayami looks at her phone then nods putting it away.

Okajima looks at Hayami then at Chiba then the devils 'I can't ask her like this. Chiba would kill me, Nakamura and Karma are the class devils, and Itona's here. Well Itona doesn't give a shit but still… If I could just get a minute alone with her without Chiba anywhere within a 5 mile radius… Fear his extra long range sniping… what even is his limit?'

They get to the bottom of the mountain and Chiba groans annoyed.

Hayami looks ahead of them and sees Tadashi catch sight of them before leaving the school.

The other four are confused continuing walking to the gate.

Hayami smirks "He that annoying Chiba?"

He nods "About as bad as Karma at his worst."

Karma hisses "Hey!"

Chiba shrugs pointing to him and Rio "You two are the class devils. Swap places. Say it two others the class devils. You two would find it annoying."

Karma "Of course I would. They wouldn't do our job half as good as we do."

Rio nods high fiving him as they leave the school.

Chiba freezes screaming inside seeing the black van that he recognizes as his father's van.

Hayami looks at him "Are you okay Chiba?"

Chiba groans "Define okay…"

Chiba covers his face as the window rolls down.

Chiba's father, Tsukki, smiles "Ry!"

Chiba hangs his head blushing slightly "Hi dad…"

Hayami and others attempt to hold in their laughs

Karma "Chiba care to introduce us?"

Chiba glares at him "I hate you so much."

Tsukki "Chiba these your friends? You should all come over!"

Chiba blushes "Ah… I don't think that's necessary! They're all busy!"

Rio smirks "Actually we're not!"

Chiba grits his teeth "Yes you are."

Itona "I still need your help with that bot."

Chiba forces a smile "Itona. Not helping."

Okajima "Yea we agreed to work on it later."

Chiba looks at Hayami slightly begging her for help.

Hayami smirks "We were supposed to hang out today anyway. Why not."

Chiba screams inside "Ah ha… I hate all of you so much."

Karma puts an arm around him "You love Hayami though"

Chiba tenses looking away blushing.

Tadashi throws a pencil at Chiba who catches it "Just get in already. I wanna go home."

Chiba throws his entire bag at him "Traitor!"

Tadashi snickers as all of them get in the van.

Tsukki "I'm Ry's dad. Just call me Tsukki."

Rio "Nice to meet you Tsukki. I'm Nakamura. We're all in the same class."

Tsukki nods "Fun. Ry stop pouting."

Chiba sinks down looking out the window "I already regret this…"

Tadashi "You had to expect this. You knew Dad was picking us up."

Chiba hisses "If I knew I woulda ditched these guys on the mountain!"

Itona "Rude."

Chiba "Oh give me a break."

Tsukki "Ry you still haven't introduced anyone."

Chiba groans "Blonde is Nakamura, redhead is Karma, shaved head is Okajima, bandanna is Itona, and pigtails is Hayami. Guys that's my dad and that prick in the front is my little brother Tadashi."

Tadashi goes a peace sign "Sup."

Tsukki "So how's school? You said you're all in the same class?"

Chiba answers before anyone else could "Schools fine! Prep works great!"

Tadashi "Surprised you can say that considering you're in the End Class…"

None of them miss Chiba's bloodlust spikes slightly at the comment.

Chiba kicks his seat "I will throw you out the window. Don't test me."

Tsukki "Excuse him. Tadashi what did I say about that."

Tadashi grumbles "Fine."

Hayami taps Chiba's foot with hers then motions to his phone.

He looks at his phone and sees the text

Hayami "What's his deal???"

Chiba "He's a first year at our school and hates E-3 with a passion"

Hayami nods "Understandable"

Both put their phones away and Chiba looks out the window still screaming inside

Tsukki pulls up to their house.

Itona "Chiba you live in a really nice area…"

Chiba looks away "Mm… I suppose…"

Hayami's eyes widen seeing the house "You never mentioned you were rich…"

Chiba shakes his head opening the door climbing out "My parents are both business people. They bought the house when they only had one kid."

Tadashi "Good thing they got a big house though. There is 6 of us here."

Chiba puts his arm on him "True."

Okajima "6?!"

Chiba "Ah ha… including me and my parents there's 6… I have two sisters… plus this idiot…"

Tadashi tries to gut him but Chiba doesn't flinch.

Chiba "Dude you're weak."

Tadashi groans shrugging him off going inside "Have fun when Senna sees you brought guest."

Chiba "Wait Tadashi? Catch!"

Tadashi grunts catching Chiba's bag "I hate you."

Chiba smiles "Hate you too. Just toss that in my room for me."

Tadashi rolls his eyes "For a dollar."

Chiba raises his bloodlust enough for Tadashi to feel threatened "Tadashi."

Tadashi flinches "Okay okay! Freak!"

He runs inside

Karma "Chiba? You're kinda horrible."

Chiba "Yup." He looks around making sure his family is inside before turning to his classmates "But not as horrible as you. Seriously are you all insane!"

Hayami smirks "This is payback."

Okajima "I have nothing better to do."

Itona "I just need help with the bot."

Karma "When would we get another chance like this to tease you."

Rio "Besides! Your dad invited us and we couldn't say no."

Chiba covers his face groans "I'm not getting out of this… Fuck fine. Ground rules. Nothing relating to assassination. If asked about school say it's fine. Ignore Tadashi in general. No cussing. My little sister is 5 and I will get killed if she learns bad words. Other sister. High school 3rd year she's usually chill. Parents. Both are really talkative and will ask about school and each of your personal lives. And tone down strength a lot. Especially you Karma!"

Karma "Fine fine. I can control my strength."

"Ryuu-nii!!! Where are you!!"

Chiba sighs "I'll be in in a sec Sen!"

Hayami "Don't worry Chiba. We'll behave."

Rio "For the most part of course."

Chiba looks at them "Fine. Hide the guns and knives. That raises a whole other set of problems."

Karma waves it off going to the door. The others follow.

Chiba "Well. This. This is how I die."

Chiba walks in the house praying everything will go well.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Chiba walks in he sees Karma and Rio laughing with Tadashi, Hayami is playing with the cats and Senna, Okajima is watching Hayami, and Itona is looking over his bot.

Chiba 'Devils are top priority right now. Okajima I can stab on the way there.'

He walks towards the devils and grabs Okajima hissing his ear "Don't. You. Dare."

Okajima shivers as Chiba continues going to the devils.

Karma smirks "Chiba you shoulda mentioned you had a brother."

Rio "Yeah we're great friends already!"

Chiba grabs Tadashi's collar "A word."

He pulls him down the hall "Tadashi what the heck?! You better not tell them anything."

Tadashi smirks "Like how you always talk about Ha-"

Chiba covers his mouth with a faint blush "Don't. Tell them. Anything."

Tadashi moves his hand "Whatever."

Chiba growls "Just stay in your room."

Tadashi "Fine fine. I don't wanna be around anyone from E-3."

Chiba sighs going back.

Hayami laughs as Senna puts one of the kittens on her shoulder. Chiba feels his heart skip a beat. Karma and Rio are on the couch talking to Itona and Okajima about hopefully the bot.

Chiba goes over to the devils and lowers his voice "Okay what did you tell him."

Karma smirks "Just a little about school you?"

Rio's horns and tail appear "You should be more worried about what he told us~?"

A blush covers Chiba's cheeks "What did he say."

Both shrug.

Itona "Chiba? You never mentioned you had so many siblings?"

Hayami smirks laying back with a kitten on her "Or so many cats?"

Chiba "First off. Focus on the bot Itona. Second Hayami not the time."

Itona looks at him weirdly "I am focused on the bot."

Chiba "Really? I couldn't tell."

Hayami "Are you okay?"

Chiba "I'm fine really just stressed about you guys saying something wrong."

Rio "You can trust us."

Karma nods "Yeah, we won't do or say anything that gives us away."

Chiba "Yea I don't know what I was worried about."

Tsukki pokes his head out from the kitchen "Kids, dinner is ready."

Chiba "Senna, go get Tadashi"

Senna tilts her head "What does Karma-chan mean by 'anything that gives us away'????"

Chiba waves it off "He just means we can't let you know our super top secret secret."

They look at him confused 'What the actual fuck?!'

Senna giggles "I wanna know!!!"

Chiba zips his lips "Can't say. Of course… I might… later of course… but I don't know?"

Senna "Tell me!! Ryuu-nii-chan!!"

Chiba smirks "Maybe if you get Tadashi."

Senna giggles getting up "Okie dokie!!" She runs out.

Chiba glances at his classmates confused "What?"

Okajima "Uhh… 'super top secret secret'?!"

Chiba shrugs "She'll believe anything I say. All I gotta do is make up something weird."

Hayami rolls her eyes "Idiot."

Chiba snorts "Tsundere."

Hayami glares at him only to get a smirk in response.

Chiba looks at all of them "You guys better behave."

They nod going into the kitchen/eating area and sit down.

Haruka "Ryuu I'm so glad you decided to bring friends over!"

Chiba fake laughs "Wasn't my idea."

Rukia "That's not surprising. Let me guess… Dad invited them?"

Chiba nods defeated.

Haruka "Ryuu hasn't told us much about you all? In fact he almost never talks about school or his friends!"

Chiba "Mom!"

Hayami smirks "Chiba's typically rather quiet. He doesn't talk about himself much."

Chiba glares at her "Hayami I swear."

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii's an emo dork."

Karma smirks "Oh? Do tell?"

Tadashi smiles "He usually sit in his room all day blasting his music all day. Then the other day he came in smiling at his phone like the dork he is."

Rio smirks "Really now? And do you know why he was smiling?"

Tadashi shakes his head "Nope he wouldn't let me see but it was really creeping me out."

Okajima "So he was smiling that hard?"

Haruka looked up from her plate "Oh, Ryuu I've been meaning to ask, Which one of these lovely kids are you dating?"

Everyone but Chiba and Haruka couldn't do nothing but laugh.

Karma smirked "Yeah Chiba, which one of us are you dating?"

Chiba had blushed.

Tadashi 'is Ryuu-nii also gay??? I thought he liked Hayami?? Maybe he's bisexual?? I'll ask him later when we're alone…'

Rio "Well Chiba? Which one of us?"

Chiba blushes more "N-None of them!!"

Haruka tilts her head "Oh! I just assumed? Considering how you were smiling at your phone?"

Chiba tenses "I'm not dating anyone!!!"

Rukia smirks "Then what were you smiling stupidly about?"

Chiba sinks down "A song!"

Tadashi raises an eyebrow "The one you put on repeat the entire day?"

Karma "What song~?"

Hayami "Let me guess? Another MCR song?"

Tadashi "You know them??"

Hayami "He plays them a lot. I unplugged his headphones and a song by then started blasting."

Chiba glares at her "Hayami!"

Hayami smirks knowing he can't say or do anything "What??"

Okajima "Chiba what were you smiling about though? You never smile??"

Itona "He's smiled once at school and it was faint."

Chiba crosses his arms "It was a song okay."

Rukia smirks "You suck at lying Ryuu."

Chiba steps on her foot under the table.

Itona "Chiba? I finished eating cool if I go work on the bot?"

Chiba nods "Yes! Great idea! Ah ha! Why don't we go work on that bot! Hayami, Okajima, Karma, Nakamura, Let's go. Mom, Dad I'll handle the dishes later."

Tsukki "Tadashi will do the dishes."

Tadashi "Aw what!"

Chiba tries to drag the others away.

Karma "Actually~ I'm not done eating quite yet. I think I'll stay here then help with that bot later."

Rio smiles "Same."

Chiba forces a smile unable to do anything "Fine." He leans between and whispers just loud enough for them to hear "Don't you dare say anything that could raise questions."

Both devils wave it off.

Chiba looks at Rukia desperately 'Help'

Rukia smirks 'I'm gonna destroy him'

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hayami had just walked in to the living room with Chiba and Itona. She sat down in between them and watched them work.

A few minutes later Rukia had called for Chiba.

Chiba tenses getting up "Coming Nee-san!" He glances at Hayami before leaving.

Both devils smirk holding in their laughs in attempt to be polite as they look at their emo classmate

Chiba gulps "Yeah?"

Rukia "You really need to bring them over more often! I love these two!"

Chiba's hit with a wave of dread "On no…"

Haruka "Also on a somewhat related note? You're grounded."

Chiba throws his arms up "What?! Why? Where these two devils said they probably made it up!"

Karma "All we did was show them a picture~"

Chiba leans behind him "Karma. I literally just asked for you two to behave. Is that too much to ask."

Karma holds up his phone "I am behaving. Nakamura's also on her best behavior~ Would you prefer we act like we do with Korosensei?"

_'Assassination…'_

Chiba looks at the pictures of him bandaging Hayami's leg. Both blushing slightly.

Chiba "Why and how do you have that. And don't act the way you do around Korosensei. These two are class troublemakers. Tadashi you've heard the rumor about the red devil?"

Tadashi nods "Duh? The whole school knows that rumor?"

Chiba nods touching Karma's chair "This's him."

Karma smirks "Akabane Karma~ brought a whole new meaning to that saying~"

Tadashi has a shocked look on his face "That's you? How does someone like you become friends with my brother?"

Karma raises his eyebrow at Tadashi before looking back at Chiba then back at Tadashi "You may not believe it but your brother is a cool person."

Rio nods in agreement then nudges Chiba "Yeah, even though he reached a new level of emo"

Even though Chiba was blushing in embarrassment with a scowl he was genuinely shocked at both Karma and Rio.

Karma "Of course he's still a dork and the biggest emo in the class~"

Rio nods and Chiba pouts

Chiba "Are you two forgetting Hazama-san?"

Karma "She's more gothic than emo."

Rio nods "Yup. Hazama is class goth and you're the emo."

Chiba frowns as Karma continues

Karma "But he has his moments. Like when we go against the Big five~"

Tadashi and Rukia visibly tense.

Rukia "The big five… they used to compete with the high school… but ever since a new rival appeared…"

Tadashi "The school increased the work of all grades in Kunugigaoka… are you saying it's because of you guys?"

Karma and Rio nod and Ryuu's screaming.

Chiba _'Nee-san and Tadashi are gonna be pissed…'_

Karma "I have top grades in the school. Nakamura's in third behind Asano. And your emo brother over here is third in school for math."

Chiba smiles nervously "We may be the End Class but we do have our moments."

Tsukki "I knew your grades were improving but I didn't think they improved that much?"

Tadashi "Didn't the entire End Class Make top 50?"

Karma nods "Barely."

Chiba puts his hands up "Hey I'm not responsible for Sugaya, and Terasaka is Itona's problem."

The other two E-3 students nod

Haruka "What exactly is the End Class?"

Chiba flinches "I already told you."

Tsukki "You also told us your class was at the bottom of the barrel. Now we're hearing your whole class made top 50 in grades."

Rio chimes in knowing Chiba's gonna panic "We were at the bottom. How long ago was it he told you that?"

Tsukki things "Few months ago?"

Karma nods "A few months ago we were definitely at the bottom. But since then we've all improved in different ways."

Chiba _'These two are actually behaving? That's weird?'_

Haruka "Ryuu did mention things were changing but never said how?"

Chiba crosses his arms "Not my fault the connection was trash. I'm not a technician."

Itona comes in "Chiba… you might wanna come here for a sec."

Chiba nods "Excuse me."

He follows him confused.

Okajima's sitting beside Hayami looking nervous and Hayami looks annoyed and uncomfortable.

Chiba feels his bloodlust spiking and he shoots a nerf bullet at Okajima.

Hayami sighs relieved _'Perfect shot'_

Okajima isn't even surprised "Chiba really… What was that for?"

Chiba shrugs pocketing the toy gun "For being here in general."

"Shoot them too then."

"Not taking chances with Hayami now and I'm not shooting Itona at least till the bots done."

"Valid."

Hayami stands up "Chiba can we talk? In private."

He fights back a blush and nods "Ah sure…"

He leads her to the stairs attempting to sneak up unnoticed.

Failed that.

Both devils noticed and so did Rukia who smirks.

Rukia_ 'Has he confessed yet?'_

Karma_ 'If only I had a way to get up there…'_

Rio_ 'How can I spy…'_

Meanwhile the snipers.

Chiba leads her to a small balcony overlooking the backyard. They stand in silence for a moment letting their guards down completely. It's not awkward but there's definitely tension in the air.

Hayami "Your family seems really nice…"

He smiles softly "Yeah… they are…"

"They sure do like teasing you huh?"

He blushes slightly "Yeah… I don't bring people over ever… last time was cause Sugaya brought me notes and then the only one here was Senna."

Hayami looks at him taking in everything. He's still in his school uniform but took off the vest and tie and has the top buttons undone. His dark bangs hanging down past his eyes. The very faint blush party hidden and the ghost smile barely noticeable.

"Chiba…"

"Yeah Hayami?"

"I'm glad I came…"

He rolls his eyes "Translation: You're glad you got dirt on me."

Hayami smirks "That's a plus. But I mean… you've been weird all day and yesterday… You said it was cause of Tadashi but nothing seems off between you?"

He gulps "He doesn't like E-3…"

"Rukia was right. You suck at lying. Chiba. You can trust me?"

A soft blush covers his face as he looks at her "I do trust you a Hayami. You know I do. We're partners I trust you more than I trust anyone."

"Then?"

He opens his mouth to speak but fails at finding words and just looks away embarrassed.

Before she can say anything they hear the door locking and look over.

Chiba "Shit…" he tries to open it and Karma smirks deviously. Chiba groans feeling his bloodlust spike out of annoyance as Karma leaves.

Hayami "Chiba. It's not a far drop? We could easily handle it."

Chiba crosses his arms "Yes. Because a normal teenager can jump out of a second story window and be fine. Hayami that's gonna raise questions."

She shrugs "Got a better idea?"

He thinks for a moment then looks past her "Actually I do."

Hayami raises an eyebrow "You still didn't answer why you were being so weird the last two days?"

Chiba climbs on the railing "I just had a lot on my mind."

He steps on the ledge of the window next room and carefully slides it open

Hayami blinks "And this isn't gonna raise questions?"

Chiba "Trust me. This's a lot easier to explain."

"Wait for me."

Chiba blushes deeply "Wait no! Hayami stay there! I'll unlock the door!"

Hayami smirks "Embarrassed for me to see your room~?"

Chiba clears his throat "Who said this's my room. Just wait a sec."

He goes around and unlocks the glass door

Hayami's looking over at his yard

Chiba "Hayami?"

Hayami snaps out of her thoughts "Zoned out. Sorry."

He smiles faintly "If we're gone for to long the devils will start getting ideas."

She crosses her arms "Chiba we're not going anywhere until you tell me why you were being so weird. Your bloodlust has been crazy all day."

His cheeks go pink and he looks away "I don't know what you're talking about…"

She pouts annoyed "Chiba. I can tell the difference from something you want to hide and something you secretly want to say. Just tell me. I might be able to help?"

Chiba smiles and waves it off "You can read me way to easily sometimes. Really. I can handle this."

"Does it have to do with whatever Okajima's been trying to tell me all day?"

His bloodlust spikes for a split second and she notices.

Hayami "It does! So all I need is for Okajima to spit it out."

Chiba flinches "No! If Okajima wants to talk say no. Don't ask why just don't listen to him!"

Hayami raises an eyebrow "There you go again Chiba? I don't get it! I can read you easily, we can pretty much read each other's minds at this point, we're partners, we need to trust each other, be in sync. Chiba I know you better than anyone so why? Why can't I read you now…?"

Chiba feels her bloodlust wavering _'Crap…'_ "Do you trust me."

She nods

He puts a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the burning inside "Then trust me when I say this: I have it under control. But… if Okajima tries to talk to you alone… ignore him."

"I try to ignore him anyway. And are you sure you have it under control? You barely have your bloodlust under control."

He smiles shyly letting go "Trust me."

Hayami smiles fondly and nods "Alright. But if I suspect anything I'm asking."

He nods "Fine. But. You ask me. Deal?"

She looks at him skeptical "You have to have your guard down when you answer."

"Hayami we both know both our guards drop when we're alone not shooting."

"True. So deal?"

He nods offering his hand "Deal."

She shakes his hand and both instantly feel a spark but don't know it's mutual or what it means.

They let go nervously and look away

"We should go back…"

"Yeah before they get ideas…"

They go downstairs thinking

_'Why did I feel a jolt at the connection? Did (s)he feel it too? Static electricity probably. It had to be. What else would it be?'_

They go downstairs and Chiba is hit with a huge wave a dread seeing Tadashi reaching for a book

Chiba fires his nerf gun at Tadashi "If you don't stop right now. I swear. I will set a bomb in your room."

Tadashi glares at him annoyed "This one isn't even the bad one!"

Chiba blushes more "Tadashi!!"

Itona looks up from his bot then back at it _'At least he's not trying to kill Okajima again.'_

Karma "C'mon Chiba~"

Rio "Can't be that bad~"

Okajima smirks _'Payback for trying to kill me' _"We're curious."

Hayami smirks beside Chiba "No need to be so bashful~?"

Chiba attempts to send a death glare at her but fails seeing her cute smirk. He looks away back at Tadashi who put the book back and has his hands up in defeat.

Chiba lowers his gun and goes to Tadashi grabbing his arm and hissing under his breath _"If you did anything I will go through all your stuff then set a bomb. Don't challenge me."_

Tadashi gulps as he lets go "Ryuu-nii you're the worst."

Chiba shrugs "Well aware. You're also aware that if I wanted to I can kill you."

Tadashi nods "You won't. There's to many witnesses. And you wouldn't kill whichever one of them you're dating~"

The E-3 students attempt to hold their laughs watching the brothers.

Chiba tenses "I told you! I'm dating anyone!"

Tadashi rolls his eyes smirking "Still have a huge crush on-"

Chiba quickly covers his mouth "I do not!"

"Chiba has a crush?"

"On who?"

"Chiba why didn't you tell me!! I thought we were friends!"

"How haven't I noticed you have a crush…"

Chiba blushes deeply know having everyone's attention, even Itona's

Itona '_Probably Hayami'_

Chiba let's go of Tadashi "It's- it's not like that!! I don't like anyone!! I'm fine staying single!!"

Hayami feels slightly disappointed for some reason _'I've never seen Chiba this nervous? I can tell he's lying… he does have a crush. But on who? Sugaya maybe? They're pretty close. Maybe Itona?? They've gotten closer lately. Okajima might know and might be trying to tell me Chiba's crush or maybe that he's gay? Chiba's been weird mostly the last two days?'_

Haruka thinks "What about that boy you were telling us about last time we called?"

Chiba cringes "Seriously?! Me and him?! No way!! He's definitely just a friend!! He's cool and all but no way!!"

Tsukki "What was his name again…?"

"Doesn't matter!"

_'He didn't deny liking boys?'_

_'Wait… is our best snipers gay?'_

_'Probably Sugaya…'_

_'Chiba likes Hayami but didn't deny liking boys? Bi maybe?'_

_'How did I not realize it considering how much we're together?'_

Tadashi looks at Chiba _'Bisexual? That would kinda explain things…'_

Chiba looks at the floor avoiding everyone's gazes "Ah ha… It's getting late! I think they should get going! I'll walk them out!"

Tsukki "Do you guys need a ride?"

Hayami feels slightly bad "I live pretty close so I can walk."

Rio "I'll walk with you."

Itona "I like walking."

Karma "I usually take the train."

Okajima "train too."

Tsukki "Oh. Well it was nice meeting you all."

Haruka "Come again."

Senna "Bye-Bye!"

Tadashi smirks "I'll show you the book next time."

Ruki "Nice meeting Ryuu's friends."

Chiba "Yes it's great. I'll walk them out. Don't forget your stuff." He grabs the devils and gives Okajima a death glare

Itona and Hayami shrug following them.

Once outside Chiba sighs "I think I just lost 20 years of my life…"

Hayami smirks "Wasn't that bad right?"

Karma and Rio swipe through their phones "All things considered I'd call that a success."

"Yeah Tadashi is amazing."

Chiba groans "I really shoulda locked him in his roof…"

Hayami "Which brings another thing? Karma. Why'd you lock us outside."

He sticks his tongue out and shrugs "So we could talk to Tadashi and Rukia without Chiba trying to kill us?"

Chiba tenses "Wait shit Nee-san? Don't believe any of what either of those two say."

Itona "So we can believe what the small says? Senna right?"

Chiba "She's literally 6. Overactive imagination. Now get out of here all of you behind I actually kill someone."

Okajima grumbles "That someone would be me right…"

"Most likely."

Hayami waves bye "I gotta go. See ya tomorrow Chiba."

He smiles softly and none miss it "Bye Hayami."

Rio follows Hayami "Later."

He nods bye.

Karma smirks "Can you be obvious?"

Chiba tenses "I- I don't know what you're talking about. Bye."

He goes back inside and rushes to his room ignoring his family and collapsing on his bed_ 'I hate everything…'_

Meanwhile outside

Karma shrugs going to the station with Okajima and Itona who lives near the station.

Karma "Hehe… this's gonna be interesting."

Okajima "Anyone else notice the family eye colors?"

Itona "What about them?"

Karma "They were for the most part different. Tsukki had dark red, Haruka blue, Rukia violet, Tadashi blue, and Senna a bluish purple. Based on that and what Chiba's said I think it's safe to say his eyes are either dark red like Tsukki's or like Rukia's but darker."

Itona shrugs "Who knows. Chiba probably has a reason for hiding them."

Okajima "Maybe they aren't actually like his family's? Like maybe his mom cheated, got pregnant, and Chiba's eyes are like his."

Karma shrugs "Think I'll dig into this more. Tadashi would probably tell us."

Itona "Speaking of? He did mention that Chiba like someone a few times?"

Okajima crosses his arms "Frankly I'd be surprised if Chiba even knows what love is."

Karma smirks "If he does. I'll find out. After all~ between me and Nakamura we can dig up anything on anyone."

Itona "You still haven't found is real eye color though."

"I found your entire past didn't I."

Itona shrugs touching his headband "Not like it's hard."

Meanwhile Rio and Hayami

Rio "So where'd you two go when you disappeared~?"

Hayami "Just talked on the balcony."

"Find out why he's been weird lately?"

"Not really… I think it has to do with why Okajima keeps trying to talk to me."

"Ever find out what he wanted?"

She shakes her head

Rio smirks "Maybe it's about Chiba's crush? Also do you know if he's actually straight?"

Hayami shrugs "He hasn't come out to me if that's what you're asking. I don't get it. Why wouldn't he tell me he has a crush? We never keeps secrets…"

Rio raises an eyebrow _'She really is oblivious…'_ "Maybe he's just embarrassed about it. He doesn't show emotion very much and probably doesn't even understand if it's a crush."

She sighs "Still…"

Rio nudges her "Why does it bother you so much? Jealous?"

Hayami crosses her arms with a faint blush "I just don't understand him. Chiba's been really weird the last two days… His bloodlust has been uncontrollable too…"

Rio shrugs "Karma and I will interrogate him tomorrow. We got a lot of dirt on him so he's pretty much guaranteed to answer." She smirks looking at her phone "Unless he wants a this shown to the entire class?"

Hayami looks at the screen and fails to hide her smile "Wait… that's Chiba?!"

Rio nods "I think they said he was around 4 here? I have one of his first day of primary school too. I'll send it to you."

Hayami looks through Rio's phone trying to hold her laugh "Please do."

She blushes and drops the phone but Rio catches it

Rio "Hey careful! My case broke last week and I haven't bought a new one!"

Hayami covers her cheeks "How and why do you have picture?!"

Rio looks at screen and smirks "Oh this's just something Karma sent me while we were looking at pictures. Apparently he took it awhile back after instance parkour."

Hayami blushes more "S-send me that…"

Rio winks "Got it~ Don't you think he looks good?"

Hayami nods looking back at the phone still red cheeked "Mmm…"

Rio smirks keeping a close eye on her "Karma took this expecting him to look all sweaty and gross but Chiba ended up looking hot as hell."

Hayami smiles and nods attempting to control her blush "Yeah…"

Rio nudges her "Eh~ got a crush?"

Hayami looks away "Chiba has a crush but won't say who."

"Like you're any different?"

"Oh shut up. It's not a crush. He just… looks really…"

Rio pats Hayami's head "Hehe! You're adorable!"

Hayami swats her hand away "No."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chiba's locked himself in his room sulking when he hears a knock and groans

"Leave me alone…"

The door opens at Tadashi looks in

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii… can we talk…?"

Chiba sighs sitting up "Fine… what's up?"

Tadashi shuts the door and fidgets

Chiba raises and eyebrow confused "Oi? Sit down?"

Tadashi nods and sits on the bed beside him keeping his voice low "Ryuu-nii… you like Hayami-san right?"

Chiba blushes looking away "I… suppose…"

"Would you… still like her if she was a boy?"

Chiba thinks for a moment "Well… I like her for who she is as a person. So… probably…?"

Tadashi nods staying silent

Chiba "Tadashi? What's wrong?"

"Ryuu-nii… is it okay to like boys…?"

Chiba's eyes widen and he smiles putting a hand on his shoulder "Yeah. It's okay."

Tadashi bites his lip "It is…?"

Chiba nods smiling genuinely "Yeah… Why?"

Tadashi tenses and looks away "…asking for a friend."

Chiba side eyes him confused "Alright…"

Tadashi hesitates for a moment "Ryuu-nii… Do you… do you like boys…?"

Chiba flinches "Well… I don't really know…? I haven't really like anyone before in general… I'm still wondering about my feelings for Hayami… I wouldn't mind dating a boy… I haven't really thought about it?"

Tadashi nods "I see…"

"…do you?"

Tadashi stays silent then nods slightly with his red cheeks "…is that weird…?"

Chiba's hidden eyes widen pulling him into a side hug "You know? I'm still mad at you for whatever you told or showed my classmates. But… I'll set that aside for now okay?"

Tadashi rests his head on his brother "Ryuu-nii…"

"It's okay Tadashi. If that's how you feel then that's okay. You're still you."

Tadashi nods and smiles shyly "Thanks Ryuu-nii… and… can we keep this between us…?"

Chiba nods "Of course."

Tadashi stands up "Thank you… Goodnight Ryuu-nii."

"G'night Tadashi."

Chiba stops him for a second smiling "I'll still tease you about it though"

Tadashi leave laughing and shaking his head.

Next Day After School

Karma and Rio are in a cosplay store arguing.

Rio sighs once again "I told you we are dressing her up as a maid"

Karma holds up a cat ear headband and tail "But I think the cat costume will bring out her girly side"

Ritsu pops in on Rio's phone "I have an idea! How about you sew the tail on the maid skirt and sew the frills around the ears"

Rio taps her chin "That's not a bad idea"

Karma nods "You're right"

Karma grabs the items before heading to the dressing rooms.

Rio hands over the maid costume to him "Here try it on."

Karma pushes it back to her "No I'm not putting that thing on"

Rio scowls "Oh you're putting it on! You made me put on that nurse outfit last time."

Karma smirked "Aww come on, you looked good in it though. Plus you and Kataoka are about the same size, so we had to make sure it fit."

Rio flips her hair "I know I looked good, I look good in any thing."

Karma grabs the items and walks to the clerk "How about we just buy it and if it doesn't fit we can just put it on someone who does."

Rio nods and walks after him.

At the cash register the clerk is ringing up the items sneaking glances at Rio.

The clerk clears his throat "So is she your girlfriend?"

Karma shakes his no while narrowing his eyes "Why?"

The clerk smiled "If that's the case, do you think you can hook us up~?"

Karma clenches his fist "Absolutely not."

He frowns "Why not!"

Rio looks over "Karma! Hurry up? We have work to do."

Karma nods keeping his death glare of the clerk "I'll meet you outside in a sec."

Rio nods and takes the cosplay going outside to wait.

Karma smirks as soon as she's gone and cracks his knuckles "Ritsu. You know what to do."

A few moments later Karma walked out of the door seemingly satisfied.

Rio walked up to him "What took you so long?"

Karma shoves his hands in his pockets "Nothing, let's go get something to eat"

Rio shrugs and follow after him. After awhile they are sitting down eating ramen.

Karma "You know a lot of boys been staring at you lately"

Rio flips her hair "You know that's that single and not stressing glow"

Karma put down his chopsticks "Yeah but it's annoying."

Rio laughs "Not as annoying as those group of girls following us"

Karma laughs too "I didn't even know there was a group of girls following us"

Rio smiles but looks confused "How did you not notice?"

Karma shrugs "Cause it doesn't affect me. I like someone already so I don't really notice."

Rio perks up "Wait you like someone!?"

Karma shrugs once again "I mean yeah, don't you?"

She looks to the side "Yeah… But how come you've never mentioned it?"

Karma raises an eyebrow at the question "I can ask you the same thing?"

Rio smirks "Touché, my devil friend."

Karma smiles slightly 'She really is an idiot…' "Yeah… So how are we actually gonna convince Hayami to wear the cosplay?"

Rio snickers "Leave that to me~"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chiba has just woken up and already regretted it. Standing over him was his lovely friends: Mimura, Suguya, Itona, and Okajima.

Chiba throws an arm over his eyes "What are you guys doing here?"

Itona sits in Chiba's desk chair and yawns "I don't know. They dragged me out of bed and brought me here."

Mimura shrugs "Chiba you've been weird for the last few days. I know we're usually assholes but we're still worried for you bro?"

Chiba rolls onto his side and covers his head with the blanket "I'm fine. And you're always assholes."

Okajima pokes him "Oi… get up. Stop moping."

Chiba "Let me sleep… this has to be a nightmare…"

Sugaya sighs and grabs his blanket taking it "Get up. We gotta talk."

Itona looks over _'I just wanted to work on my bots in peace…'_

Chiba yawns fixing his bangs to cover his eyes as he sits up "I'm not even awake yet… what time is it…?"

Itona "9am."

Okajima "…Couldn't you have left your bangs…"

Chiba "No. There we talked. Now get out."

Sugaya flicks his forehead "Chiba this's important."

He throws himself back tired "Fine whatever. What do you want."

Mimura "You and Hayami are close friends right?"

Chiba nods "Yeah why?" He noticeably blushing "She's not here too right?!"

The other boys laugh

Sugaya "Chill it's just us."

Chiba sighs relieved "Then what is it?"

Itona pays close attention to Chiba's bloodlust_ 'Whenever Hayami is mentioned his bloodlust wavers'_

Sugaya smirks _'Let's hope he doesn't kill us all for this…' _"Do you like her?"

Chiba flinches turning away in an attempt to hide his blush "She's a good friend…"

Okajima sighs "Fine. If you don't like her then I guess there's no problem if I ask her out."

Chiba's bloodlust spikes sending a death glare "Do you even like her like her? Or are you just trying to piss me off."

Okajima smirks despite being afraid when he feels Chiba's death glare "Who knows. I mean she's really pretty and the whole tsundere thing is adorable. But…" he sighs and smiles slightly "She's more for you than me…"

Suguya sweat drops _'Woo...those are the right words to say'_

Itona laughs to himself _'He sounds like he just spoke with her and told her to go after Chiba'_

Mimura tries to joke off the tension "Anyone else think he is lying? Cause same."

Okajima snorts "And you wonder why we call you Mememura"

Mimura rolls his eyes "Just saying?"

Itona "Chiba why are you staying silent."

Chiba rubs his eyes "I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep"

Suguya pulls him up "No, get up. We have to find Itona a girl."

Itona eyes open in shock "Wait what? I was not aware of this. And I don't need a girl!"

Okajima puts an arm around him "Yes you do. Just picture it."

Mimura shakes his head "Honestly if the snipers wasn't a ship, I would ship ItoHaya and ChibaSuga"

Itona "Please no? Hayami scares me. Plus Chiba gets weird when Hayami's mentioned in a romantic sense."

Chiba "Wha?! Not true!"

Sugaya puts an arm around Chiba's waist "I could do worse."

Chiba "Watch the hands or loss the hands."

Sugaya smirks "I know you're trying to sound threatening, but it's really not working, sweetie."

Chiba's vain pops as his annoyance grows "Back. Off."

Itona _'How is his bloodlust actually normal?!'_

Sugaya _'How long until he kills me?'_

Mimura "You're making it really hard for me to ship Chibahaya…"

Sugaya kisses Chiba's cheek making him noticeably blush.

Chiba's bloodlust wavers and he pushes him away "Go away. Can't I just go back to sleep?"

Okajima "Can you two not be gay for 5 minutes."

Itona rolls his eyes '_So Chiba's bloodlust hardly wavers when Sugaya does well… that? But when Hayami's mentioned he's ready to kill…'_

Mimura perks up "Do you think the girls have a favorite gay ship?"

Chiba shrugs "Ugh can you one of guys hand me some clothes from my closet. Nevermind, Sugaya or Itona can you hand me something"

Both Itona and Sugaya went to his closet. Not having much to choose from got him a black tee, black long sleeve button up shirt, with black pants, and black boots.

Sugaya sweat drops "All you have is black. You literally have no color."

Chiba grabs the clothes "Color hurts my eyes."

Okajima snorts "Yeah right, you are just emo."

Chiba shrugs "Black goes with everything."

Mimura "Emo."

Sugaya "Chiba face it."

Itona "You're very emo."

Chiba rolls his eyes starting to change "Shut up."

Sugaya "Stripper."

Chiba "Where's my money then."

Okajima "Gay."

Mimura "Almost ship it."

Chiba sighs and finishes changing "Wait… How the hell did you guys in here? My window was locked?"

Sugaya "We came through the door?"

Itona "We aren't savages."

Mimura "Itona. You're not allowed to say that."

Okajima "Yeah first day in our class what do you do? Break down the back wall."

Itona shrugs "That was the tentacles and Shiro's fault."

The other boys sigh and follow Chiba out of his room downstairs

Chiba sighs when he gets downstairs and sees his siblings "Okay!! Which one of you brats let these idiots in?!"

Rukia continues reading her book "Watch it Ryuu. I still the power to ground you."

Chiba rolls his eyes "Can you? That'd be great. Say I'm not allowed to leave and that no one from school is allowed over."

Rukia scoffs "You wish."

His vain pops annoyed "Why you…"

Sugaya "Well see ya!"

Mimura "We're stealing your brother!!"

Okajima "We'll return him later!!"

Tadashi "Keep him! He's annoying!!"

Itona "Exactly. That's why we'll give him back."

Chiba "I really hope I'm adopted……"

Tadashi "Hope you are!"

Sugaya "Plot twist you're both adopted! Bye!"

The guys rush out.

Chiba "Seriously though. Which one of those shits let you in…"

Okajima smirks "Why should we tell you?"

Chiba "Maybe because I asked how did you get into my home?"

Mimura "But where is the fun in that?"

Itona "I'm surprised they don't hear Sugaya humming 'Pure Imagination' with his eyes closed"

Sugaya humming not paying attention cause his eyes are closed "Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination take a look and you'll see into your~" trips over a face planted to the ground "-Oof"

Okajima stops walking and starts laughing "I wish I had a camera"

Chiba looks at Sugaya while laughing "Are you okay"

Mimura stares at him "I'm disappointed in myself...Why weren't we humming or singing it?"

Itona "That is what you are worried about?"

Mimura "You're not?"

Sugaya rubs the red mark on his forehead "You guys are the worst…"

Chiba "You all broke into my house and came into my room while I was sleeping? How long were you even there?"

Sugaya gets up finally and smirks teasingly "Eh don't worry about that part. You were adorable."

A very faint blush spreads on Chiba's half hidden face "Were you just watching me sleep?! How long were you in there?!"

Mimura "Details aren't important."

Chiba hangs his head "I feel extremely violated……"

Sugaya shrugs "You act like I haven't broken into your room before."

Chiba "You really needa stop doing that. At least stop breaking in when I'm asleep."

Mimura "Ship it. Anyway any ideas on a girl for Itona?"

Itona "I don't need a girl."

Okajima "Shush yes you do."

Mimura nods "Trust us! We know exactly what to do to ensure you get a girlfriend!"

Chiba "Don't trust them. None of them have dating experience."

Sugaya "Hey!"

Okajima "And you do?"

Chiba "No but-"

Mimura "Pause. Sugaya don't count."

Chiba glares at him "We never dated."

Itona snorts "Could've fooled me."

Okajima smirks at Sugaya "You're awfully quiet?~"

Sugaya looks at him "I'm only gay for 5 people. The top 3 are too handsome for their own good. The last 2 are the 2 I known the longest."

Itona "Valid."

Before any of them could say anything else a girl came up to them.

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Do anyone of us know you?"

Girl "Yes" points to Chiba

Chiba rubs the back of his neck "Sorry but I don't remember you"

Girl "My name is Kanada and I was the girl who always watched you play guitar"

Itona "Wait…"

A shocked Mimura "You play guitar?"

Okajima "Someone like you caught someone like her interest?"

Chiba rolls his eyes at his friends "Oh yeah I remember you now. What did you need?"

Kanada blushes "Well...I was wondering...if you wanted to...go on a date with me?"

The boys go silent for a moment

Chiba heats up "Wh-What…?"

Kanada looks at him determined "I like you! Will you go on a date with me!"

Chiba shifts uncomfortably feeling his friends watching and holding their laughs.

Chiba "I- you do realize I'm in E-3 now?" _'That's a major turn off right?'_

She nods "I know. I don't care about that. I've liked you since I first heard you play. So… will you?"

He rubs his neck "I well um…" he looks at Sugaya 'Help!!!!'

Sugaya smirks "You know? We were all heading to the cafe. Wanna join?"

Kanada smiles "Sure!"

Chiba sends a glare in Sugaya's direction _'YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!!!!!'_

Okajima "So Kanada? How exactly do you know Chiba?"

Kanada "We has class together last year. Sugaya was there too."

Chiba "Kanada was also in the music club with me…"

She nods "You were also so awesome on guitar! It hasn't been the same since you left…"

Chiba blushes softly "I don't play guitar anymore."

Kanada looks shocked "Ehh?! But you loved it! Why'd you stop!"

Chiba shrugs "Broke a few strings and never got around to replacing them."

Mimura "Might as well pick some up while we're out."

Chiba sighs deciding to stay quiet.

Itona "Chiba I didn't know you played?"

Mimura "Me either?"

Okajima "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Chiba sinks a little.

Sugaya notices and pats Chiba's shoulder "You boys know how he is? Doesn't like to brag about it."

Kanada pouts "Chiba!! You were easily the best guitarist in the club! You should be proud of that!"

Chiba pulls out his phone "That's all in the past. I already said. I gave up on playing when I dropped to the End Class. Kanada you do realize what will happen if you're seen with E-3 students?"

She shrugs "I don't care about the system. I knew you and Sugaya prior and I know you aren't bad people."

Sugaya "The other three though?"

Mimura "Right we haven't really been introduced? I'm Mimura. This's Okajima and that ones Itona."

Kanada smiles sweetly "Nice to meet you all."

Chiba sends a text to the group chat "help me!!!!"

Sugaya: Chill I'm starting to remember her! She's really _cool and sweet_

_Chiba: You guys better not ditch me at the cafe alone with her_

_Itona: Why cause you actually like her_

_Chiba: I don't even remember much about her_

_Okajima: She knows you_

_Mimura: And likes you for some reason_

_Chiba: I don't understand why_

_Sugaya: Second year you was cool in the music club_

_Sugaya: Really the only time you were cool but still_

_Mimura: Ship it_

Chiba pockets his phone looking at the sidewalk in front of them as they continue walking.

"Sugaya! Chiba!"

The two boys turn around seeing the two class devils and Hayami held hostage

Okajima "Are we invisible…"

Mimura "Be glad we aren't the targets right now."

Itona nods "it's never a good thing when they appear."

Kanada flinches "Is- is that…"

Karma "Eh? Did one of these idiots finally get a girlfriend?"

Itona "She's with Chiba."

Hayami looks at her partner confused "I didn't know you had a girlfriend?"

Chiba sighs "Hayami…"

Rio goes over to the girl "Hi! I'm Nakamura! The others girls Hayami and the boy is Karma."

Kanada smiles shyly "Kanada. I used to be in Chiba and Sugaya's class."

Mimura winks "Chiba's new girlfriend."

Karma smirks putting an arm around his emo classmate "Really?"

Kanada blushes "Well he hasn't actually agreed…"

Itona, wanting to see how this goes, "Why don't you three join us? We're all heading to the cafe."

Hayami smirks looking at Chiba noticing his blush "Sure."

Rio "Sounds great."

Chiba '_Well at least I won't be suffering alone… but now the devils AND Hayami will be there… I just wanted to sleep in today…'_

They all go to a cafe and sit together against the wall.

Chiba made sure to sit across from Kanada and beside Sugaya.

Chiba_ 'I wanna go home…'_

Kanada_ 'So mu_ch for a romantic one on one date with Chiba…'

Rio "Kanada-chan? You're from the main campus right?"

Kanada nods "Yup. C class. All of you are classmates now right?"

Rio nods "Yeah. E as in End."

Kanada "If you don't mind me asking… what's it like?"

They all look at each other then at Chiba

Chiba bites his lip "It's not as bad as everyone thinks. The buildings old, rundown, and no ac or heated but… sensei actually sees us…"

She tilts her head "Sees you? What's that mean?"

Sugaya subtle scoots closer to Chiba "He means our sensei's actually help us. They want us to succeed."

The others nod agreeing about that.

Kanada "Sounds like an upgrade actually…? I remember when that boy… Takebayashi… got back out of E-3 he said he wanted to transfer back in."

Chiba smiles softly, "Well… you don't know what you have till it's gone…"

Kanada blushes at his words misinterpreting it.

Rio to Hayami "You sure you're okay with your boyfriend flirting with others?"

Hayami kicks her under the table "He isn't my boyfriend."

Sugaya smirks "You referring to when we dated~?"

Chiba scoffs '_Saved sorta…'_ "I'm still stuck with you aren't I?"

Kanada "Eh?"

E-3 "What."

Itona '_So ChibaSuga is real in a way?'_

Sugaya laughs giving his classmates the look "Yeah Chiba hates bringing it up."

Chiba rest his chin in his hand "Duh. You're the absolute worst."

Sugaya brushes his other hand casually "You know you love me."

Chiba links their fingers casually under the table where Kanada can see

Chiba "I'd sell you Hazama for 100 yen."

Sugaya scoffs "I'm worth at least 200 excuse you!"

Hayami smirks "Ship it."

Chiba '_Please be joking…_' "Whatever Hayami."

Kanada smiles "Well you two boys are as close as ever?"

Itona "Kanada-san? Have these two always been like this?"

She nods "As long as I've known them anyway, why?"

Itona "Just curious."

ChibaSuga '_Wait does he actually ship it????'_

Karma smirks "Kanada? You've known those two since last year right?"

Rio "How'd you meet them again?"

Kanada "Ah well? We had class together and Chiba and I were in the music club together. He was the best guitarist in the club it was awesome!"

Chiba blushes feeling eyes on him "She's over exaggerating."

Kanada pouts "Chiba you were able to play any song they gave you? And you'd play it perfectly after reading over it only once or twice."

Chiba's gaze sharpens "You're over exaggerating."

Sugaya senses his bloodlust and smirks "No need to be so shy about it~ We'll keep it a secret~ we all know how amazing this group is with secrets."

Chiba pouts and glances at the devils who give him an honest look for once.

Chiba "I haven't even touched my guitar since second year."

Kanada "Maybe… Maybe we could play together sometime? Ya know after you fix it?"

Chiba blushes noticeably grabs his drinking hiding his blush "Ah um maybe…"

Kanada smiles happily with a slight blush.

Mimura "Say Kanada? What kind of stuff do you like?"

Kanada thinks "Music. All kinds. I really like the outdoors. You guys are lucky to be able to walk through the mountain whenever. It's off limits for us."

The two continue talking and Chiba relaxes a little

Okajima looks at Hayami '_This might be my only chance to talk to her without Chiba trying to murder me?'_

Okajima "So Hayami, wonderful weather we're having."

Hayami glares at him "That was corny, never say that again. What do you want?"

Okajima "I just wanted to talk to you while Chiba chats with his girlfriend."

Hayami bloodlust rises a little "Why?"

Okajima "Because...I like you."

Hayami looks annoyed "Yeah, I know?"

Okajima looks conflicted "Whaa..how..did?!"

Hayami shrugs "I mean it's kinda obvious. Plus you tried hitting on me first and second year."

Okajima smiles "So does that mean…?"

Hayami glares at him "No, go away"

Okajima sulks "Worth a shot…"

Kanada "Chiba?"

Chiba glances back to her "Yeah?"

She bites her lip nervously "If you didn't drop to E-3… would you have stuck with guitar?"

Chiba lowers his coffee "Honestly? I can't even imagine not being in E-3 anymore…" he smiles softly "It's a whole other world there."

Kanada smirks "Maybe I'll drop to E-3 too then?"

That catches everyone off guard

Chiba shakes his head "Kanada. You were one of the top students in the class. You're smart, caring, naive, innocent… Someone like you doesn't belong in the end class."

Kanada blushes knowing he's really looking at her "I'm not like that…"

Chiba sighs "I remember you Kanada. You wouldn't be able to survive that kill or be killed world."

'_Good way of phrasing assassination…'_

Kanada pouts "I could survive that! I'm not innocent as you think!"

Sugaya pinches Chiba's hand '_Chiba she really loves you'_

Chiba_ 'She doesn't really even know me'_

Chiba glances at his classmates who feel his hidden gaze.

Mimura sighs '_Fine I'll help…' _"Earlier Chiba was trying to be nice… E-3 isn't what he said."

Okajima nods '_I just want to tease him_' "It's a hell hole. Sometimes our teacher really sees us but most of the time he's not even there."

Itona "I don't even go to class half the time."

Karma "Also ditching."

Rio "Everyone there is dead and delinquents."

Hayami "Once you fall in there you can't escape."

Kanada nods "You guys don't seem like that?"

Karma smirks showing his sadistic devil side '_This is starting to get testy'_ "Oh really? I'm Akabane Karma the school devil. Do you really think my class isn't full of violent delinquents? Even Chiba-kun has his moments~"

Kanada frowns "Well I suppose you guys are but it's only natural right?"

Chiba grits his teeth "What the fuck's that supposed to mean."

All have their bloodlust rise a bit.

Kanada shrugs "Well? All the misfits and thugs have to go somewhere. But Chiba-kun's not like that! You're grades were high enough! You could come back to the main campus!"

Chiba shakes his head "No way to hell am I going back. Why would I."

She looks at him like he's crazy. At this point neither of the two are paying attention to the other E-3 students

Kanada "Why would you stay there? If you come back you'll be fixed."

He tightens his grip on Sugaya's hand not realizing it "'Fixed'? 'If I come back I'll be fixed'? Kanada you don't know me."

She crosses her arms "Yes I do! You're Chiba Ryunosuke! The guitar genius! You're smart but dropped to E-3 because time management! You're caring but don't like showing it! And you're-"

Chiba cuts her off with bloodlust in his voice "A thug. A broken misfit. A violent delinquent. A dead man."

Kanada flinches at his tone "You're not like that!"

"Oh but my people are?"

"They aren't your people Chiba!"

The rest from E-3 are starting to get nervous

Itona '_He's starting to lose it…'_

Hayami_ 'Chiba calm down!!'_

Mimura_ 'Oh no…'_

Okajima_ 'Bloodlust worse than when I flirt with Hayami!!'_

Rio_ 'She's gonna die…'_

Karma_ 'Chiba needs to be neutralized. Now!!'_

Sugaya_ 'This's bad!! This's REALLY bad!!!! Think!!! Kill him now!! I can't hurt him what else is there?!??'_

Chiba scoffs "These are my people. We may be broken misfits but we have each other."

Kanada "You don't need them! You can have me! I love you! So why! Why do you stay there!"

Chiba's bloodlust fills his intense eyes "No matter what you say I won't leave E-3."

Kanada "Why?!"

Chiba "Everyone and everything I love is there."

Kanada "But what about me!!"

Chiba's bloodlust surrounds him to the point his classmates flinch a little.

Chiba "What about you."

Sugaya '_This's my only option… I'm sorry Chiba…'_

Before Chiba can respond Sugaya grabs his shirt kissing him.

Chiba goes red as his bloodlust fades.

Itona '_So they are together??'_

Karma and Rio take pictures.

Hayami blushes '_Kiss of death…'_

Mimura_ 'Not a bad move Sugaya?'_

Okajima_ 'Sugaya's gonna die later…'_

Sugaya pulls away after doing 20 hits and puts an arm around him turning to Kanada

Sugaya "My boyfriend tried to be nice, but you crossed the line."

Kanada "B-boyfriend?!?! If you had a boyfriend why did you agree?!?!"

Chiba tilts his head "I figured you knew? We've been dating since last year."

She stands up "Disgusting homos!!"

Kanada storms out.

Chiba sighs relieved then sends a death glare at Sugaya while blushing intensely "Sugaya…"

Sugaya sweats letting go and scooting away a little "On the bright side it worked?"

Chiba stabs him "Give me warning if you're gonna do something like that!"

Okajima 'That's all he says?!'

Itona "So are you two dating or not?"

Both "Not!!!"

Sugaya crosses his arms "That was the best way to neutralize him."

Chiba nods "I'm still gonna actually kill you for that though."

Mimura "Chiba if Sugaya didn't stop you right then you were ready to murder her."

He thinks "Murder is a strong word. And I wouldn't here. There's to many witnesses."

Karma smirks "Shoulda used my prank bag."

Rio looks through her pictures "Not bad. Didn't know you two swung that way?"

Chiba glares "It's not like that!"

Sugaya laughs lightly "I was just trying to prevent a murder?"

Hayami smirks raising an eyebrow "I don't think I've ever seen your bloodlust that high? Or you blush that much?"

Chiba throws a balled up napkin at her "Don't rub it in."

She laughs slightly "That's amusing."

He pouts looking away "I wanna go home…"

Mimura "…Did you still want to pick up guitar strings?"

Chiba's bloodlust returns "I will hang you with them."

Mimura shivers holding his hands up "Scary!"

Sugaya looks at Rinka and vice versa "He's not that scary. Plus if I wouldn't have kissed him, Hayami would have and I saved him embarrassment."

Karma smirks with his devil ears and tail showing "Both of you should've kissed him."

Rio smirks too "Yeah, matter of fact do it right now."

Chiba blushes "How is that even possible?"

Okajima "Each of them kiss your cheek or the corner of your mouth"

Chiba covers his face "I wanna go home…"

Karma "So you play the guitar? Rio, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Rio nods "Yeah, back to the cosplay store?"

Karma smirks "Back to the cosplay store."

Karma and Rio gets up and walks out of the cafe.

Sugaya "Do I have the right to be scared?"

Everyone at the table nods. A little after Rinka gets a text.

_Rio: Do your mom know you are in a poly relationship?_

_Rio: Would your mom let you have your boyfriend and his boyfriend over?_

_Hayami: I'm not dating anyone!_

Mimura looks over at Hayami "Why is your face so red?"

Okajima smirks "Oooh, Chiba you better watch out someone might be stealing your girlfriend."

Chiba blushes as his bloodlust wavers at that very thought "She's not my girlfriend"

Itona smirks "Because you're dating Sugaya?"

Sugaya and Chiba blushes "It's not like that."

Hayami attempts to regain her composure "You both are tsunderes."

Chiba looks at her "You're the last person allowed to say that 'Tsundere Sniper'."

She pouts "Whatever adult game protagonist."

Itona "Why do I feel Okajima gave both of you those code names."

Okajima shrugs "I will neither confirm nor deny that. Mostly because I fear for my life either way."

Chiba sighs and put his head down "Please end my suffering…"

Mimura "You know you love us~"

Itona "More specifically Sugaya and Hayami."

All three blush "It's not like that!"

Okajima "Wait… Sugaya, Hayami, and Kanada… Chiba does have dating experience!"

Chiba chokes lifting his head "Okajima!! It's not like that with any of them!!"

Mimura "Mmm… You did kinda just have a date with Kanada? Sugaya and Hayami is pretty self explanatory."

Chiba "That wasn't a date. That was me losing the last of my sanity."

Hayami smirks "It was amusing though?"

Sugaya sighs rubbing his hand "Aside from Chiba trying to break my hand."

Chiba shrugs "That's more your fault than mine. You're the one who held my hand to begin with."

Sugaya's vein pops "I was hoping Kanada would notice and leave before you lost control of your bloodlust. I think we all know what happens when that you do?"

They all nod remembering him cutting off Korosensei's arm without looking.

Chiba laughs lightly "I'm usually pretty good at controlling it?"

Itona "Not when Hayami's involved."

Okajima "Or when Sugaya is involved"

Mimura "And when someone insults E-3"

Chiba forgetting both Hayami and Sugaya are there "Valid."

Sugaya and Hayami share a glance confused

Hayami "Wait what?"

Sugaya "I'm confused?"

Chiba then remembers both their presence and heats up "Don't- don't take it the wrong way!"

Sugaya smirks poking his cheek "You love us~"

Chiba pulls his phone out "I will literally sell you to Hazama-san right now. Don't try me."

Sugaya leans towards him "So I'm yours right now~? And I'll try you later when we're alone~"

Chiba blushes pushing him away and attempts to ignore his smirking friends "I hate all of you…"

Mimura raises an eyebrow "Not your boyfriend and girlfriend though?"

Chiba "It's not like that with either of them!"

Okajima "Wait… if all three of them are together that's… a poly relationship right?"

Itona "I'm surprised you know that?"

Okajima shrugs "Straight but don't hate. I know the basics for that stuff."

Mimura "You only know it cause you were going insane trying to figure out if Chiba was with Sugaya or Hayami."

Chiba "Why does everyone think I'm dating one of them…"

Hayami "You and Sugaya always act like a couple."

Sugaya "And you two spend a lot of time alone together out of school to 'practice'."

Chiba rolls his hidden eyes "One. Sugaya's just a clingy idiot. Two. Stop with the air quotes. Three. Hayami and I practice shooting so you can depend on us for the final shot."

Sugaya crosses his arms "Don't act like you hate it? I've seen that stupid smile~"

Chiba freezes "Sugaya you really aren't helping." He smirks "I'm starting to think you're actually in love with me~?"

This time it's Sugaya that blushes "You wish!"

Hayami smirks "Gay."

Sugaya fingers guns "No."

Chiba "It's not that…"

Mimura "Bi poly?"

Okajima "I feel like Sugaya and Chiba are both bi poly. Hayami… probably straight poly but I can see her with a girl."

Itona "You mean gender bend Chiba maybe. It's pretty obvious she has a crush on him."

Hayami goes red "Huh?!"

Mimura shrugs "Everyone knows there's something with you three."

Chiba sighs "Nothing's going on between us." '_Hayami… wouldn't like someone like me…and if I did swing that way...Sugaya wouldn't date me...I'm not fit for either of them...'_

Hayami nods in agreement "Yeah." '_Chiba is into Sugaya ...plus he is way out of my league'_

Sugaya nods as well '_He likes Hayami...he only see me as a friend'_

Itona "Well, I guess I'll go now. I need to pick up some parts for the bot. See you guys tomorrow."

Okajima waves "Bye! See ya."

Mimura runs up to Itona before he can make it to the door "Hey Itona, do you think you can get Karma and Rio to tell you what they are going to do with those three"

Itona sighs and shrugs "Not sure, they usually like to keep these as surprises. But I can see what I can do"

Mimura nods "Valid. Okay, bye."

Mimura returns to the four left.

Okajima "Is there actually anything between you three?"

Chiba sighs "Not what you're thinking."

Okajima and Mimura look at them skeptically

Hayami "Chiba and I are just friends and sniping partners. Sugaya and I don't even talk much?"

Sugaya nods agreeing "Chiba and I go way back. And if it wasn't for Chiba I'd probably not talk to Hayami in general. She's scary!"

Chiba looks lost "Hayami isn't that scary? She's really nice as long as you don't piss her off."

Hayami blushes faintly "Eh…?"

Chiba shrugs "Plus it's kinda cute when you get angry."

As soon as the words left his mouth all freeze.

Hayami fights back a blush "See how cute it is when I kill you."

He smirks smugly "As if you can kill me?"

Hayami "Is that a challenge?"

Chiba nods "That's a challenge."

Okajima "Chiba you're gonna die."

Mimura "The real question is which way will she kill him."

Sugaya "Probably kiss of death."

Both snipers blushes and throw ball napkins at them "Shut up!"

The three laugh at their friend

Okajima stands up "I gotta get going. We came to find Itona a girl but he dipped."

Hayami smirks "Wait… You were trying to find Itona a girl? How did the whole 'Chiba has a date with his stalker' thing happen??"

Okajima "I'll let these guys explain that. Later."

He leaves.

Hayami "……Can someone explain what exactly happened with Kanada?"

Chiba hands his head "Preferably not…"

Mimura snickers "This morning we broke into Chiba's house and kidnapped him then ran into Kanada and she confessed."

Chiba "Frankly this is all Sugaya's fault."

Sugaya looks offended "And how is it my fault?"

Chiba "I don't know but it is."

Hayami and Mimura laugh

Mimura "You're right Chiba. It is Sugaya's fault."

Sugaya "Excuse you???? It was Okajima and your idea to find Itona a girl?"

Mimura "Yeah but you're the one who remembered where Chiba lives. Probably cause of how often you go over to bang."

Both boys blush completely "It's not like that!!!"

Hayami chokes on her laugh "Ship it!"

Chiba crosses his arms annoyed "Sugaya and I go way back. He's been over a few times but we're just friends." '_Do we really act that gay?'_

Sugaya nods "Completely platonic." '_He's out of my league…'_

Hayami "Sure."

Mimura "Wait a sec… You two go way back… Sugaya you said you're only gay for 5 guys. Three who are too handsome for their own good which are completely obvious. And the other two you've known forever? Is one Chiba?"

Sugaya tenses "It's not like that!!!"

Chiba raises an eyebrow "Come to think of it…"

Sugaya puts his head down hiding his red face "Chiba you are absolutely not helping right now."

Chiba laughs and shrugs "I'm kidding. You've known me forever. Plus knowing everything you do, why would you like me. You know what I'm like."

Sugaya sighs '_That's why…'_ "Yeah you're an idiot. Like that time you-"

Chiba slaps his head "Sugaya I already lost like 99% of my self respect and dignity. Don't finish that."

Sugaya smiles keeping his head down "Fine fine?"

Mimura "I'm convinced you two are dating…"

Hayami nods "Definitely…"

Both are taken aback and look away from each other

Sugaya "For the millionth time; it's not like that."

Chiba nods "We aren't dating. And Mimura before you say it, no I'm dating Hayami either. And lastly no. I'm not going to let you try to set me up."

Mimura pouts "You're no fun…"

He rolls his hidden eyes "Okay? And????"

Mimura sulks "Why are you like this…… I don't understand what either of those two see in you…… You're a pain……"

Chiba crosses his arms "Will you stop shipping me with friends…"

Mimura "Mmmmm…… No. I don't think I will."

Chiba sighs "I honestly don't know what I was expecting…"

Sugaya "I don't understand how you and Hayami aren't dating though…"

Hayami blushes "I don't understand why you think we would be." '_He likes you after all…'_

Chiba "Can I go back to sleep now…"

Sugaya "Really Chiba…"

Chiba shrugs "You woke me up to early. Plus I was up late studying…"

Sugaya "Why were you studying on a weekend…"

Chiba sighs "Itona's been bugging me about that new bot. The trajectory has been giving him a hard time and asked me to look into it." He yawns and stretches "Ended up getting carried away and stayed up till like 2am."

Hayami raises an eyebrow "You usually stay up that late though?"

Chiba "But if I do I'm usually able to sleep in. But no. Someone had to break into my room and drag me out."

Sugaya crosses his arms "It's not the first time and won't be the last. Don't forget? We know where you live."

Chiba shivers "I'm switching rooms… I'm definitely switching r- Wait a second… How did…"

Mimura "Sugaya."

Hayami raises an eyebrow "Interesting~"

Chiba "Sugaya. Choose your next words carefully."

Sugaya forces a smile "Ah ha… So any idea on who we should set Itona up with?"

Mimura "Well, who are all the single girls in the classroom."

Hayami sweat drops "All of us girls are single"

Mimura "Isn't Kataoka with Isogai?"

Sugaya "And Nakamura with Karma?"

Hayami sighs "No, you just ship them"

Chiba "Wait the devils aren't together?"

Hayami deadpans "No…"

Mimura "Well either way Kataoka and Nakamura are out. Hayami's dating Chiba and Sugaya so she's out too."

The other three just sigh

Mimura "Has Itona even shown interest in any girl?"

Sugaya "Mmmm…… He gets along with Ritsu and Hazama pretty good? He and Hayami have that mutually scare each other thing."

Hayami "First impressions matter. He broke into the classroom, literally. After tentacles were removed all of you boys built a robot for peeping. I'm still disappointed in you…"

Chiba "I took no part in that."

Mimura "Stop trying to sound innocent."

Sugaya thinks back "Actually… all Chiba did was handle weapons? And that's cause he didn't have a choice?"

Chiba nods "Exactly. Plus, all the girls in our class are scary when mad."

The boys are in agreement and Hayami shrugs

Mimura "But seriously. A girl for Itona…"

Sugaya sighs "I genuinely don't think I've seen him show interest in a girl. I mean even Chiba has shown interest in Hayami!"

Chiba "I'm ignoring that comment. But maybe Itona is gay?"

Sugaya looks up "While we're on this subject… Mimura had a question about that."

Mimura snaps his fingers "Oh yeah, Hayami do you girls have a favorite gay ship?"

Hayami "Uh… hold on a second…"

Sugaya "That means yes…"

Hayami pulls out her phone and started texting in the girls group chat.

_Hayami: Alert! The boys are onto us._

_Kurahashi: How? What happened?_

_Hayami: They either know or think we have favorite gay ships_

_Nakamura: DON'T give them an answer for that_

_Yada: Change the subject_

_Fuwa: Just ask if they have a favorite lesbian ship_

_Hayami: I really don't want the answer to that…_

_Kayano: They'll be too embarrassed to answer it's fine!_

Hayami sighs "Will you three stop smirking before I shoot it off."

Sugaya "Scary!"

Chiba "So I take it you girls do have a favorite gay ship?"

Hayami crosses her arms "Do you boys have a favorite lesbian ship."

Mimura "I mean…"

Sugaya covers his mouth and Chiba facepalms.

Hayami "Seriously…? You guys do…"

Sugaya laughs forcefully "Like the guys in general…?? Cause we took no part in that."

Mimura nods with his mouth still covered.

Hayami looks at Chiba knowing she can see through his lies

Chiba "Hey don't look at me? I took no part of that…"

Hayami "Bullshit. Answer the question."

Chiba smirks "Why? You didn't? So why should we?"

Hayami flinches "Well that's…"

Sugaya moves his hand "He's right?"

Mimura nods "Yeah?"

Hayami looks back her phone "Pervs."

Mimura "Still waiting for an answer."

Hayami "Not until I get an answer"

Mimura stares at Hayami "I asked first"

Hayami glares back "Well I asked second"

Sugaya to Chiba "How is this so intense?"

Chiba to Sugaya "I have no idea."

Mimura "But I asked first"

Hayami "So? Being second is better than being first"

Mimura scoffs "Yeah right? How so?"

Hayami "Being second shows you still have more to prove."

Sugaya nods "She got you there."

Chiba shrugs "Believe me. You can't win against her when she gets like this… "

Hayami smirks victorious

Mimura sighs "Fine, well you are shipped with 3 people Kurahashi, Fuwa, and Nakamura"

Hayami looks at Chiba and Sugaya "Is that true?"

Sugaya nods as Chiba looks away.

Mimura "Nakamura is shipped with every girl in the class. Kayano is shipped with Okano and Okuda, Yada and Hara are shipped as well as Kataoka and Yada."

Hayami nods "Nice to know"

Hayami gets up and starts walking away.

Sugaya "Hey! You didn't answer our question."

Hayami "Sorry got to fly, see you later"

Mimura "But you are walking"

Chiba and Sugaya facepalm as Hayami leaves the cafe.

Chiba "Why do I feel like I'm in the most danger right now…"

Sugaya "Hayami's gonna straight up murder you. The rest of the girls are definitely gonna kill of us."

Chiba sighs "Way to go Mimura… You know Hayami's immediately gonna tell Nakamura."

Mimura pales "I'm so dead…"

Chiba "……blame it on Okajima?"

Sugaya nods "Sounds like a plan."

Mimura "Yup."

Sugaya "Should we warm the guys…"

Chiba "Probably…"

Boys group chat

_Sugaya: We have a major problem_

_Karma: What did Chiba's stalker girlfriend show up again_

_Chiba: She's not my girlfriend_

_Mimura: It's worse_

_Kimura: Wait Chiba has a girlfriend?????_

_Sugino: Isn't he dating Hayami and Sugaya_

_Chiba: No_

_Chiba: Can we just focus_

_Chiba: This's an actual problem_

_Isoga: Must be for Chiba to actually say anything_

_Maehara: Think this's the first time in awhile he's given input_

_Karma: What did you idiots do this time_

_Mimura: Okajima told Hayami who the lesbian ships are_

_Kimura: He did what now_

_Yoshida: Okajima wtf_

_Muramatsu: We're all gonna fucken die_

_Itona: I leave you alone for 5 minutes and this happens…_

_Chiba: You know he's an idiot_

_Okajima: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!!! IM NOT EVEN THERE?!?!?!_

_Chiba: You told her then immediately left so we couldn't kill you_

_Okajima: i hate you_

_Chiba: *ok finger emoji* *thumbs up emoji*_

_Nagisa: The girls are going to kill all of us……_

_Takebayashi: How long until war starts_

_Terasaka: Probably like 20 minutes tops_

_Karma: All depends on Hayami_

_Karma: If she tells the girls then we're having a civil war_

_Sugaya: "civil"_

_Mimura: Hayami's extremely terrifying when she's mad_

_Chiba: No what's terrifying is how calm she was_

_Chiba: She's going to tell the girls but they won't do anything yet_

_Sugino: Chiba any idea what she's gonna do????_

_Chiba: Exploit targets weakness_

_Chiba: Nakamura knows everyone's weak points or can find them_

_Chiba: Plus with Fuwa's detective abilities it'll be easier_

_Sugaya: Ritsu will probably side with the girls too_

_Ritsu: I agreed to stay out of this on both sides_

_Maehara: Ritsu…_

_Ritsu has left the chat_

_Okajima: What else_

_Chiba: They're going to wait for our guards to drop then kill us_

_Chiba: Main two options: either kill us physically or mentally_

_Karma: We have our share of blackmail too_

_Okajima: Oh yeah I forgot_

_Okajima: We have a Karma_

_Nagisa: …._

_Karma: …._

_Chiba: …._

_Literally everyone else: ….._

_Isogai: Did you just quote the Avengers?_

_Okajima: ………_

_Okajima: Maybe……_

_Chiba: If you're gonna make a reference do it right_

_Sugaya: I'm disowning you both_

_Mimura: So you DO own Chiba_

_Sugaya: *facepalm* We've been over this like a million times_

_Chiba: Just friends_

_Karma sent one attachment_

_Karma: "just friends"_

_Chiba: At least give context…_

_Kimura: I knew those two were together_

_Sugino: It's pretty obvious_

_Literally everyone agrees_

_Chiba: That's out of context_

_Maehara: Well no one's giving any context sooooo_

_Sugaya: Chiba was ready to straight up murder his date in the cafe_

_Sugaya: Had to kill him_

_Itona: You both enjoyed it_

_Okajima: Chiba's date was actually kinda cute aside from her personality in general_

_Yoshida: Wait Chiba actually had a date_

_Muramatsu: Figured he dip as soon as anyone confessed_

_Chiba: I was brought against my will_

_Karma: Was still great *devil emoji*_

_Chiba: ……_

_Chiba: Suddenly I'm hoping the girls kill us_

_Chiba: Won't have to deal with this shit in the afterlife *shrug emoji*_

_Karma: You love us~_

_Maehara: Mostly Sugaya *wink emoji*_

_Chiba has left the chat_

_Maehara added Chiba into the chat_

_Maehara: Bitch_

_Chiba: *reverse card*_

_Sugino: Did he just…_

_Isogai: He did…_

_Karma: Frankly I'm surprised it took him that long_

Mimura looks up from his phone "Do you guys actually think Hayami's gonna kill us?"

Chiba nods "Yeah… I'll try talking her out of it but don't get high hopes."

Sugaya "I still wonder who their favorite gay ship is… or who they ship with who…"

Chiba shrugs "Who knows… girls are a mystery…"

Mimura sighs "Either way… we're screwed."

Sugaya "We're only screwed if Chiba can't talk his girlfriend out of telling them."

Chiba "She's not my girlfriend, and don't get your hopes up. Hayami probably wants to get back at me for our last bet."

Mimura "Oh no… What'd you do?"

Chiba bites his lip "Let's just say it was a dick move and she's probably still pissed."

Sugaya smirks "Does it have anything to do with that song from the other day?"

A soft blush dusts his cheeks "Anyway. She's probably still mad at me for that."

Meanwhile with Hayami

Hayami was walking home and had just took out her phone.

_Hayami: The guys told me their lesbian ships'_

_Okano: Wha!?_

_Kataoka: I didn't expect them to actually tell you_

_Kayano: This is interesting_

_Nakamura: Meet at my house to tell us?_

_Hayami: Sure_

_Kurahashi: You didn't tell our ships' did you?_

_Hayami: Nope_

_Okuda: Whew_

_Yada: Are we going to use this against them?_

_Fuwa: Or are we going to beat them to a pulp?_

_Nakamura: Either way this is great news_

_Okuda: We will get back at them_

_Okano: Ha, can't wait_

_Kayano: Wait which one actually told you_

_Nakamura: Probably one of her boyfriends_

_Hara: Aren't you dating Chiba and Sugaya_

_Hayami: No but I'm convinced those two are_

_Hayami: But it was Mimura who told me the ships_

_Hayami: Sugaya confirmed it and Chiba didn't deny it_

_Okano: I'm gonna kill them_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hayami put up her phone and went the opposite direction of her house. A good fifteen minutes later she was at Nakamura's house.

Hayami opens the door "Where are you."

Nakamura laying on the couch with the other girls "At least you came through the door this time… Whatever! Spill it!!"

Kurahashi "You usually come through the window?"

Hayami nods "I mean why use a door when there's a window?"

Okano "Valid."

Hayami "Besides the point, after you and Karma left we were still talking about the kiss"

Kayano "Woah, what kiss"

Kurahashi "Was it Chiba and Hayami?"

Okano "Karma and Nakamura?"

Nakamura shows them the ChibaSuga "It was ChibaSuga and I don't like Karma in that way."

All the girls except for Nakamura, Hayami, and Kurahashi squeal.

Kurahashi sigh with a hand on her hip "Denial, denial"

Nakamura blushes "I am not in denial!"

Yada "What led up to that?"

Hayami comes from the kitchen "The boys were originally out to find Itona a girl but Chiba's stalker girlfriend showed up and pissed us off but mostly him."

Nakamura nods taking Hayami's drink "Yeah and Sugaya did 20 hits on Chiba"

Hara "And they say they not together"

Hayami "I wouldn't believe that to save my soul"

Nakamura "Yeah Chiba bloodlust went down instantly"

All the girls squealed in delight.

Fuwa "What exactly was is that made Sugaya go that far?"

Okuda "Chiba's usually pretty calm and level?"

Okuda "So for Sugaya to do 20 hits? When they 'aren't dating'?"

Nakamura "Well Chiba's stalker started dissing E-3 so all of us were getting pissed but Chiba?"

Hayami nods "She said something and I've never heard Chiba have that much bloodlust in his voice. He was ready to just kill her but Sugaya did kiss of death and he shut up."

Nakamura "I was expecting Hayami too but not surprised it was Sugaya."

Hara "Why didn't Hayami?"

Kayano shrugs "Yeah considering you in love with him."

Hayami goes red "Am not!! But if Sugaya didn't I probably would have. I know what Chiba's capable of when his bloodlust spikes to much."

Okuda gave her a look "If you say so."

Hayami rolled her eyes "After that Okajima and Mimura kept insisting something was going on between Sugaya, Chiba, and I."

Kataoka "I thought there was something going on between you three."

Kanzaki "Same here"

Hayami "Nope, nothing at all. Anyway We got on the topic of finding Itona a girl, but we came to an assumption that he's gay"

Hazama "I knew it"

Yada pats her shoulder "Hun, we all knew"

Hayami "Then Mimura asked did we have favorite gay ships and I texted you guys"

Kayano "Why would he even ask that?"

Okuda "Who knows"

Kanzaki "Imagine the horror if Karma found out"

Nakamura "You guys are wimps. Me and Karma dress in the cosplays all the time"

All the girls stare at her.

Kurahashi "And I thought you two were the only ones who never dressed in a cosplay"

Hayami "After I texted you guys, Mimura and I had a stare off blah blah blah. They told me and I left."

Okano "So what are the ships?"

Hayami "To start off, Nakamura you are shipped with everyone."

Nakamura "You know, I should be surprised but I am not"

Hazama "Makes the most sense too"

Hayami "Kayano is shipped with Okano and Okuda"

Kurahashi "Is that because Kayano and Okuda are so small."

Hayami shrugs "Yada is shipped with Kataoka and Hara"

Nakamura laughs "The three Musketeers"

The three blushes embarrassed being called by that name.

Hayami "Lastly besides Nakamura I am shipped with Kurahashi and Fuwa"

Fuwa "…You know I can do worse."

Kurahashi "It's actually not as bad as I was expecting?"

Nakamura "Don't forget? Hayami you already have two boyfriends."

Hayami blushes annoyed "Do not!"

Kataoka "Hayami are you really sure there's nothing between you, Chiba, and Sugaya?"

Hayami "We're really back to that?"

Hazama "Even I've noticed how you three act and I don't care."

Okuda "I sit between all three of them… Sugaya tends to glance at Chiba."

Fuwa "And Hayami and Chiba are partners."

Hazama "You can never tell where Chiba's looking. Sometimes though he'll smile for a split second then catch himself."

Hayami waves it off "Chiba and Sugaya go way back. I'm pretty sure they're either dating or have dates at some point."

Nakamura "Enough about Hayami's awkward love life-"

Hayami buts in "Which is noexistent"

Nakamura scoffs "Yeah right, what are we going to do to the boys?"

Fuwa "I think we shove them in a sack in put them in a singing contest."

Kanzaki "That's actually not bad"

Okuda "Yeah but we need something more subtle"

Kayano "And something that probably won't get us thrown in jail"

Nakamura smirks "Crossdressing cosplays?"

Hayami "You just want an excuse to cosplay them…"

Nakamura nods "Yup! Think about it! It'd be really funny and they'd never live it down!"

The girls all think it over

Kayano "So we're telling them we know?"

Hayami shrugs "Knowing those three, they probably gave the boys a warning that we know. They'd ask Chiba if he thinks I'd tell you, he'd probably say he's not sure but probably and say he'll try to reason with me."

Kataoka "…are you sure you two aren't dating?"

Hayami "I'm very sure. But Chiba will definitely try to reason with me at school. And probably make a deal in Pe."

Nakamura snaps "Idea! We act normal like the only person that knows is Hayami. But Hayami you have to ignore all of the boys."

Yada nods "Yeah, but she can listen to their pleas and tell them to us."

Hayami shrugs "I ignore them anyway. Only one I actually like talking to is Chiba."

Kurahashi "Well you'll need to ignore your boyfriend for awhile. For the sake of revenge."

Hayami nods "Not my boyfriend. And no problem."

Skip to school

Before class

Chiba gulps beside Hayami's desk nervous to deal with the situation.

Chiba "Hayami? About the other day…"

Hayami sends a cold glare then looks away

Chiba goes in front of her desk "Hayami can't we just talk it over?"

Hayami crosses her arms and smirks "Talk about your girlfriend?"

Chiba covers her mouth "That annoying bitch is not my girlfriend. If given the chance I would not hesitate to kill her."

Hayami blushes and moves his hand "Save it. What do you want."

Chiba steals Nakamura's seat while she chats with Kurahashi "To be reasonable."

She keeps her eyes locked on his hidden ones "Continue."

Chiba "Have you told the girls…?"

Hayami shrugs "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

Chiba leans closer to her "Hayami. Did you or did you not."

She shakes her head "Not yet. Figured I'd wait till school to tell them that way they could kill you."

Chiba sighs relieved then raises his guard "Then we can make a deal right?"

She raises an eyebrow "Like what."

Chiba "You tell me that and we both keep it to ourselves. Call it even."

Hayami blinks then looks to the side "Fuwa? I needa tell you something important."

Fuwa looks over "Hm?"

Chiba "That manga you like just updated."

Fuwa lights up pulling out her phone "Really! Thanks for the heads up! My notifications have been weird."

Hayami glares at him and he smirks

Hayami "That was luck."

Chiba "It's being prepared. Hayami c'mon? It's us? We're partners? We should be able to come to a fair agreement right?"

Hayami just looks at him

Chiba sighs "Name your price? What's it gonna take for you to to keep it between us?"

Hayami smirks "I think you know."

Chiba blushes "I'll do anything you say or answer anything you ask…"

Hayami smirks "I'll consider."

Chiba looks nervous.

Korosensei "Everyone take your seats!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All of the students were sitting in the classroom eating their lunch. No one wanted to eat outside today.

Rio smirked "Hayami come with me."

Hayami lift one of her eyebrows "Uh okay"

On their way out Rio flicked her nose. Kurahashi seen the signal then she pulled on her ear which was another signal for the girls in the room.

Okajima "I wonder what that is about"

Kayano "I think Nakamura is about to convince Hayami to put on a cosplay"

Okajima "Then why didn't Karma go to?"

Karma put down his strawberry milk "I never go with Rio to force dress the females"

Isogai look at the girls "Is this true?"

The girls just nod and Isogai question.

Kayano "Wait? 'Rio'? Since when do you call her by first name?"

Karma notices his mistake "Ah that? She told me to just call her that the other day. I didn't realize it."

They all look at each other confused

Sugaya "So you and Nakamura together yet?"

Karma smirks "Are you and Chiba?"

Both the boys blush annoyed

Chiba "Why does everything think I'm dating Sugaya…"

Kayano "Not true."

Fuwa "We think you, Sugaya, and Hayami are in a poly relationship."

Sugaya decides to just roll with it and put an arm around Chiba's waist "I don't think Hayami would want to share Chiba?"

Rio's voice next door "Hold still!!"

There's a gunshot followed by a crash.

Everyone in the room "……"

Chiba "Karma? What made you think trying to get Hayami Rinka, second top sniper, to wear a costume was a good idea?"

Karma "Rio knows what she's doing. And so do the others."

Sugaya secures one of Chiba's arms and Maehara the other.

Chiba "Let go."

Sugaya "Nah. Karma's scarier."

Maehara nods "Wait… Chiba you're actually not as scrawny as you look?"

Chiba "Okay? Can you let go."

Karma "Okajima."

Okajima takes Chiba's tie and uses it as a bandanna so Chiba can't see.

Chiba struggles having Sugaya and Maehara drag him out

Chiba "Let go."

Sugaya "Chiba just stop. Without a gun you're not that threatening."

Maehara "I'm a close range specialist. You're long range. Do you really want to try this?"

Chiba growls going silent

He hears a door open and is shoved inside

Chiba stumbles for a moment then is about to take off the blindfold.

Hayami's voice "Chiba?!"

Chiba takes it off trying to open the door not yet seeing her "Locked?"

Hayami blushes "Everything's locked."

Chiba sighs turning around "Why do our classmates-"

He comes to a complete stop going red and covering the usually exposed part of his face but unable to look away

Hayami "Chiba?"

Chiba 'Cat maid… shit she looks really cute…'

Hayami 'This's embarrassing and stupid…'

Hayami "It looks dumb… I know. Rio forced me to wear this…"

Chiba, thankful for Rio and his long bangs, "You… you look really cute… actually…"

She heats up playing with her hair that's not in pigtails "Shut up idiot…"

Chiba goes closer to her and tucks her hair behind her ear, "You really need to stop looking so cute. I won't be able to stop myself from falling for you."

Hayami goes completely red hearing the sincerity and seriousness "What?"

Chiba realizes he said that out loud and backs away even more flustered 'Shit think of something!!' "Ah ha kidding! What ya think? Would that pass for Bitch-sensei's test?"

Hayami eyes darken and she pushed him out of the way before beating on the door "Rio, let me out right now!"

When Rio didn't come to the door she texted the group chat.

Hayami: Rio, come get me out of here and bring me my clothes

Rio: Not until you and Chiba start dating

Hayami: That won't be happening

Fuwa: I need my OTP!!!

Hayami: Let.

Hayami: Me.

Hayami: Out.

Chiba covers his mouth hardly trying to look away 'Idiot she's gonna hate you now…' "Hayami…?"

Hayami "Just shut up."

Chiba reaches for her but stops "Sorry… Have you heard anything from Nakamura? About letting us out?"

Hayami "She's refusing."

Chiba gulps "Do you have a bobby-pin?"

Hayami "Even If you pick the lock they have the door blocked."

Chiba nods and Hayami notices he's still trying to hide his blush

Hayami growls "Stop that Chiba. I'm the one who should be embarrassed. I'm dressed like this and actually almost believe your stupid pickup line."

Chiba shoves both his hands in his pockets "Hayami. I wouldn't be blushing like this if I want at least a little serious…"

Hayami crosses her arms "I'm not falling for that again."

Chiba "Believe me or not. I wasn't kidding. Let's just find a way out. And seriously Hayami stop looking so cute. You're messing with my head…"

Hayami watches him look for a way out 'he sounded serious… Chiba had to be kidding. He wouldn't like me in that way…'

Hayami sighs and shakes her head taking out her phone once again and text Chiba.

Hayami: Chiba, I think I have a plan

Chiba stops what he is doing before taking out his phone after feeling it vibrate. He raised an eyebrow at Hayami before typing back.

Chiba: We're in the same room

Hayami: Yeah, but they might have someone listening in on us

Hayami: And I don't want to be stuck in here any longer with you

Hayami: So just follow my lead

Hayami puts her phone away and looks at Chiba who have a semi hurt look on his face.

Hayami puts on a shy facade "Chiba-kun? Do you think I look pretty?"

Chiba catches on "I think you look more than just pretty. You look gorgeous."

Hayami walks closer to Chiba putting her bombers on his chest "Do you really think so Chiba-kun?"

Chiba can't help but blush "Definitely."

Hayami smiles pulls his tie bring him closer "Really~ What do you think of me~?"

Chiba "I love you."

Hayami kisses him making him tense. She stops and lets go "I love you too."

The door opens and the devils high five

Rio "Finally!!"

Chiba has his hand covering his mouth watching Hayami storm out

Sugaya leaning on the now open window "Oi Chiba? You okay?"

Chiba stays silent in a trance.

Sugaya raises an eyebrow and grabs him snapping him back.

Chiba "What? What just happened…"

Karma "You finally got with Hayami."

Chiba smirks "That was just an act. Neither of us actually meant it in that way."

Sugaya knows he meant what he said.

Karma smirks going over to him holding up his phone "Still pretty interesting~"

Chiba jumps out the window "Not today satan."

Meanwhile Hayami

Hayami changes back into her uniform angry at Rio and Chiba

Rio "So you two are finally together~?"

Hayami shakes her head "No. We were practicing for bitch-sensei's class."

Rio shows the pictures "It really looked like you meant it. You would tell he did."

Hayami fixes her tie leaving "Don't pull that shit anymore."

Both snipers simultaneously 'If only (s)he meant that…'

Chiba touches his lips walking into the mountain to clear his head and practice sniping which was the same thing for him 'I didn't think Hayami would kiss me… we were just acting… why did she have to do that many hits… I really can't stop myself from falling harder for her…'

Hayami goes to the opposite side of the mountain knowing which area Chiba prefers. She touched her lips thinking about the feeling of his against her.

Hayami 'Stupid Chiba. Making me feel weird things. He didn't even mean any of what he said… That idiot. He probably didn't even think of anything when I kissed him. Considering he likes Sugaya. Stupid Chiba and his stupid flirts…'

On campus

Rio "I'm not sure if that worked or not?"

Karma "It somewhat did."

Sugaya semi annoyed "You made it worse. Neither of them know how to handle emotions and Chiba's-" he catches himself and sighs "Chiba's Chiba. He's borderline yandere."

Rio "And Rinka's full on tsundere."

Okajima runs in with tissues in his nose "Okay!! No more sexy cosplays on Hayami!!!"

Mimura "Nosebleeds actually from Chiba trying to kill him."

Karma "Did Chiba get a nosebleed?"

Sugaya shakes his head "It takes a lot to get Chiba turned on. You'd have to tease him physically but no ways Hayami agreeing to that."

Rio "Wait Chiba tried to kill Okajima again?"

Okajima nods "Yeah! I was coming back from the mountain and asked him why he looked so sexually frustrated and if Hayami put on the costume. Chiba hit me with the end of his gun! That bastard!!!"

Sugaya "Yandere. Told ya."

Something then struck Karma and he turned to Rio "Did Hayami tell you anything recently?"

All the boys looked at Rio with a frightened look awaiting for her answer.

Rio shook her head "Nope, but I want to know what happened in there just now. She seemed pissed."

Okano nodded "Yeah"

Kurahashi takes out her knife before glaring at the guys "I swear if your friend hurt Hayami...all of you are dead"

Isogai walked over to Kurahashi "Calm down Kurahashi~we all know Chiba isn't like that"

Sugaya nods "Yeah. He's an ikeman he wouldn't hurt a female feelings."

Itona "He hurt that girl Kanada feelings"

Karma "Well yeah, but she's a special case"

Maehara "Who's Kanada?"

Sugaya "Some girl that stalked Chiba for awhile. She confessed the other day and Chiba didn't wanna hurt her so he agreed to hang out with her as long as we backed him up."

Okajima "She's actually really cute! But… she did diss E-3 and crossed the line."

Mimura "Chiba was straight up about to kill her right then and there."

Itona "Sugaya shut him down in time though."

Sugaya "Chiba still tried not to hurt her too much though."

Rio nods "That's true. I'd hurt her more."

Karma "I was hoping he would. She was an entirely different kind of bitch."

Kurahashi still holding her knife "That's understandable and I know Chiba would never intentionally hurt anyone."

Sugaya "Uh??? He almost broke Okajima's nose?"

Kurahashi "And I'm grateful for that. But if he does hurt Hayami. I'll kill all of you."

Sugaya "No offense. I feel like I'm being threatened by a cupcake."

She glares daggers at him and he gets a chill

Kurahashi "What happened anyway? With the snipers?"

The devils explain what happened and she gets annoyed

Kurahashi "You don't understand people's feelings."

Isogai nods "I agree. We all want those two to get together but they don't work like this."

Maehara "It'd be easier if Hayami wasn't such a tsundere and Chiba was less self conscious."

Sugaya being close to both "Oi… don't say that to loud… if they lock onto you they see and hear everything…"

Nagisa sweatdrop "That is a bit of an exaggeration"

Sugaya "No seriously have you not seen how savage Chiba's been lately?"

Kurahashi nods "True that guy have been sending killer intent towards Okajima, literally"

Okajima shivers "Yeah… I'm scared… his bloodlust has been insane and I'm not completely sure why but he's out to get me."

Rio "Seriously? It's cause you keep flirting with Hayami and Chiba's head over heels for her."

Karma nods "Yeah that's obvious."

Mimura "Honestly I don't know what's worse. The fact Chiba has a crush, or that he's literally ready to kill his friend for looking at her."

Sugaya "I'm just questioning he's yandere."

Kurahashi "Wait he's ready to kill for her? I don't know how to feel about that…"

Isogai "Well we are assassins?"

Maehara "Chiba's top sniper. Of course he's gonna be over protective with his girlfriend?"

Itona "Again. Once he locks on his target, he doesn't miss? Everytime he targeted Okajima he intentionally missed because of the amount of witnesses."

Kimura "The moment he asks Hazama for a curse, run."

Hazama "What makes you think he hasn't?"

Everyone "DON'T TEACH THE YANDERE SNIPER A CURSE!!!!!"

Hazama shrugs "If he asks I will. To see where it goes."

Terasaka "Hazama."

Muramatsu "Hazama no."

Yoshida "Don't do that."

Hazama laughs creepily "It could be as interesting as Karma getting Okuda's poison~"

"HAZAMA NO!!!!!"

"Hazama yes."

Karma thinks "Teaching him a curse would be fun."

Okuda whispers lowly "It would be interesting to teach him how to make poison"

Kayano who was standing next to her acknowledged the statement "Hmm? Did you say something Okuda?"

Okuda frantically shook her head embarrassed "No, I didn't say anything"

Right then and there Koro-sensei flew in holding both snipers.

Korosensei "You two seriously need to stop fighting if you want to kill me!!"

Both snipers fall onto the floor after Korosensei drops them

Chiba "Butt out will ya."

Hayami "We aren't fighting."

Korosensei sighs "You two always practice together! Everyone's worried!"

Both snipers look at their classmates. They feel Chiba's gaze through his bangs and Okajima hides behind Sugaya knowing it's safest.

Hayami stands up "We don't have to be together all the time."

Chiba nods going to his seat "Time apart is good for work. We're assassins after all."

The class looks at them nervously

Sugaya "Yeah but you two have seriously been avoiding everything for awhile?"

Chiba draws his gun "If you were locked in a room with the person the entire class ships you with wouldn't you want to avoid them."

Sugaya grabs Chiba's gun yanking it away "Yeah cause the person everyone ships me with is you and you're acting like an ass again."

Chiba flinches and Sugaya grabs him

Sugaya "But guess what. I'd actually try to fix things. You don't know how to do that."

Chiba looks at his desk "Let go of me."

Okajima recognizes the voice immediately 'That's the same he has when threatening me?!' "Sugaya. That's enough."

Sugaya shakes his head "It may be the same voice but it's different for me"

Karma gets up wanting to tease the situation but decides against it "Sugaya, Hayami can I borrow you two for a second"

Sugaya and Hayami looks at each other then nods as Sugaya let go of Chiba. The three walk out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Karma turns around and looks at the two "What I'm about to say neither of you will like"

The both nod listening at what Karma had to say.

Krma sighs "You both have to use kiss of death on Chiba"

Hayami shook her head no "I'm not doing it...find someone else"

Sugaya agreed "Yeah...he's pissed at me so it probably won't even work"

Karma looks at Hayami first before speaking "Hayami whatever happened between you and Chiba just drop it for now. We don't our top sniper on the loose nor do we need you off your game."

Hayami sighs "I guess"

Karma then looks at Sugaya "And you, you guys are best friends. You may have been the one to piss him off but you're one of the only ones that can calm him"

Sugaya looks off to the side "Fine, what do you need us to do?"

Karma smirks "Well first thing first you need to do it at the exact same time"

After Karma finished explaining they walked back into the classroom.

Hayami grumbles to Sugaya "I'm against this…"

Sugaya nods "Same but we need him normal and you know this's the only way to calm him down."

Chiba's on his phone trying to distract himself but mostly trying to narrow down who he should kill and where to hide the body.

Sugaya walks up to him and pulls him up. This action caught the attention of the entire class.

Sugaya goes behind him and wraps his arms around Chiba's waist. As he was doing that Hayami walked up to them and stood directly in front of them.

Hayami leaned in at the same time Sugaya tilted his head down to Chiba's neck. A few seconds later Chiba is being kissed by Hayami on the lips and by Sugaya on the neck.

Koro-sensei flushed and started writing in his book "Nurufufu~"

The class was in shock especially since Chiba's bloodlust went down immediately. They seen him relax in the kiss putting one arm around Hayami's waist and the other on top of Sugaya's arm.

Karma then decides he had enough "That's enough. Break it up guys."

All three stopped and moved away from each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Karma smirks "Well you hated that a lot less than I expected?"

All three remain silent.

Hayami takes her seat refusing to look at Chiba. Sugaya was able to hold eye contact for a moment until Chiba covers his mouth turning completely red.

Chiba "Wh-what-"

Sugaya decides to tease him and kiss his cheek before going to his seat silently.

Chiba puts his head down trying to ignore his classmates shocked gazes.

Korosensei's about to say something but Karma stops him

Karma "Not. A. Word… Yet…"

Maehara nods "Just teach while his bloodlust is low."

Korosensei nods starting class but keeping an eye on all three

Chiba 'What the hell… why did they both kiss me… and… why didn't I push either away…'

Hayami 'Stupid Karma and his stupid plots. I know I'll never live that down. It's not like I wanted to kiss Chiba… it was the only way to make him forget his bloodlust… he didn't have to grab my waist…'

Sugaya glances at his friend then immediately at his drawing 'I know he loves Hayami but… I do wish I could do that on different, less deadly circumstances… Stop thinking about Chiba like this! That was just to calm his bloodlust. He's in love with Hayami…'

The school day eventually comes to an end and Chiba hasn't picked up his head. Neither Hayami nor Sugaya say a word.

Hayami immediately leaves after the bell.

Sugaya waits until the classroom is empty then taps Chiba "Um? Are you okay?"

Chiba lifts his head "Today has been an emotional wreck… I just wanna go home… Alone…"

Sugaya nods patting his shoulder "Okay. Don't overthink it."

Chiba sighs "I know. It was just so I don't kill anyone… Didn't mean anything."

Sugaya glances at him before leaving 'He likes Hayami… Hayami likes him… Don't get their way Sosuke…'

He sighs then looks up at the tree seeing his death "Hayami?"

Hayami stays in the tree "Sugaya… Why did Karma say us both?"

Sugaya shrugs continuing to walk "Probably because you're in love with him and Chiba won't kill me. Or just for fanservice. It's Karma afterall?"

Hayami looks to the side "It was just so Chiba would forget his bloodlust. I'm still pissed at him."

Sugaya still doesn't stop "That doesn't change the fact you're both in love with each other."

Hayami shoots past him making him stop "I'm not in love with that. Chiba's… more for you…"

Sugaya laughs slightly "That's a lie. See ya around Hayami." 'I wish you were right…'

Skip to Chiba getting home.

Tsukki "Ah? Ry how was school?"

Chiba shrugs going up to his room "Mm…"

Rukia sighs hearing his door shut "Don't worry about it dad… I'll take care of that in a bit."

Tsukki shakes his head "No. I'm the father. I need to be there for him more."

Rukia sighs knowing it's a bad idea.

Tsukki knocks on Chiba's door and comes inside.

Chiba's changed out of his uniform "I'm busy."

Tsukki comes in and blocks the door "Ry what's wrong…"

Chiba clicks his tongue "Nothings wrong father. Leave me alone."

Tsukki crosses his arms "If nothing was wrong, you wouldn't have completely ignored Rukia."

Chiba feels his bloodlust becoming unstable "I'm fine."

Tsukki goes beside him "Ry don't push me away again."

Chiba scoffs "Like you're one to talk… why are you even here still… shouldn't you be who knows where and forgetting about us."

Tsukki looks at him sadly "Ry...it's not like that...it's just business travel...I would never forget you all"

Chiba looks at him before rolling his eyes "Bull, only reason Tadashi and Senna haven't forgotten about you was because me and Nee-san tell them stories and show them pictures of you. While I bet you don't even know Sen's birthday"

Tsukki "I know all of your birthdays Ry… I'm sorry I'm not around much. It's just… work gets in the way a lot and-"

Chiba cuts him off "You've been saying that since I was born. Don't act like you make an effort to come. The only reason you're here now is because the deal closed and Mom forced you to come back. Yeah. I know. No. I didn't tell the others."

Tsukki grabs his arms "Ryūnosuke! You of all people shouldn't talk. You ended up in the E class and gave no explanation."

Chiba smirks "Wow you know what class I'm in! How surprising! Let me guess? Do you know because you pay attention, remembered when you forced my classmates to come, or, the most realistic, Nee-San told you enough about me to for you to hold a conversation?"

Tsukki's grip tightens but Chiba doesn't flinch

Tsukki "Ry. I try my best to keep in touch. Haruka usually keeps me updated on you guys."

Chiba "Try you're best to keep in touch huh… ha… haha!" He starts laughing and pushes him away stepping back "Last time you called any of us before this was when the moon exploded! Actually scratch that? Nee-san called you while I called mom and Tadashi comforted Sen!"

Tsukki sighs "I don't know why you're being so dramatic right now. Did something happen at school?"

Chiba crosses his arms "Look. If you're gonna try to be a decent father try with one of the others. Nee-san and I are used to you're disappearing shit. Tadashi only really remembers two things about you. Your eyes, because of mine, and you leaving Sen with us and disappearing again. Sen? She tried drawing a family portrait of all of us. She came over to me and asked what you look like. Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Of course you don't! You don't care!"

Tsukki "Ry I care. I do my best to come around just like you do your best to keep the others happy. Yes it's true. I don't know very much about you or your siblings. I wish I did though…"

Chiba laughs "Sure."

Tsukki reaches for him "Talk to me… What's wrong Ry."

Chiba sits at his desk "Nothings wrong. Just go away."

Tsukki sighs before turning around and walking away. As he was walking out Rukia was walking in

Tsukki puts a hand on Rukia "Ruki you shouldn't bother…"

Rukia looks at him "I know my brother best."

Tsukki nods sadly leaving the two siblings

Rukia sighs looking at her brother "Ryuu… I know you're still upset with dad. I am too but… he was trying."

Chiba softens a little "I know. It's just… it's been a really weird day okay… I'm emotionally and mentally drained and don't have enough patience to deal with dad. Besides…"

Rukia leans on his desk beside him "I know…"

Chiba looks at her "Exactly. We know more than Tadashi and Sen. Half the stories we tell them aren't true. Or they're twisted to make it seem like he cares. I just…" He sighs looking back at his textbook and homework "It's too late for him to try to be a father for me… it hurts… we both know he's gonna leave again."

Rukia nods "Right… Tadashi doesn't remember much since dad left when he was 4… you were 6 and I was 8… Sen never really had dad around. But…" she smiles turning him to face her "You and I remember. And we've always had each other. No matter what happened we were together."

Chiba's bloodlust fades "Right… no matter how many times he'd leave I had you. When I didn't know what to say to Tadashi or Sen… you'd help me… you… you were always there…"

Rukia looks into his hidden eyes "So let me be here now. What happened at school? Don't try to lie. You wouldn't have snapped like that if something didn't happen…"

Chiba blushes softly "I… guess I did overreact…"

Rukia laughs light and ruffles his hair "Oh no you said what we were both thinking."

Chiba's lips twitch into a smile letting himself be at ease more "You know when I'm agitated I don't have much impulse control."

She nods "Yeah. So what got you so agitated Ryuu? Talk to me."

He hesitates for a moment then smiles "I'm just a bit lost with the work. Help me out?" 'Nee-san's good at leveling my bloodlust…'

Rukia smiles slightly "Sure… what parts don't you get?" 'He's hiding something… but… he's not pushing me away. He's asking me to stay in his own way…'

Chiba sighs "It's history...I don't get any of it"

Rukia sits on his bed "Well what are you guys working on?"

Chiba just stares at his papers "The world wars"

Rukia laughed "That was hard for me too...Hand me the paper"

Chiba hands her the paper quietly

Rukia "Doesn't Hayami usually help you with this?"

He flinches with a noticeable blush "Avoiding her…"

She nods studying the paper "So that's why you're agitated? Alright. I won't ask. You clearly don't want to talk about it. What year did the first world start and why?"

Chiba thinks "Britain was being extra?"

Rukia laughs "Technically not completely wrong. What year?"

He bites his lip "Around 100 years ago?"

She shrugs "Okay it's a start… It started July 28, 1914. So over 100 years ago."

Chiba tilts his head back "Why are we even learning about this? Shouldn't we be focusing on now?"

Rukia shrugs "Not sure...what were the causes of World War 1?"

Chiba "Countries being extra, stubborn, and assholes"

Rukia laughs "Basically but it's because of nationalism, militarism, and alliances"

Chiba "Oh…so the smart words of what I just said"

Rukia "No, do you know the definitions of those words or how they were a cause?"

Chiba looks away "No. Wait, I know what alliance mean."

Rukia nods "Alright get out a pen and some paper."

He tilts his head "What is this? 1914? Why can't I just type it?"

Rukia's vein pops "Because you use paper at school. Just do it."

He groans getting them out writing the definitions.

Rukia reads it to herself "…Ryuu… nationalism isn't countries being extra and you're not allowed to use swear words for school stuff."

He smirks "It's accurate though."

She hits him with the paper "No!"

He pouts "Nationalism is extremely pride in country to the point you follow blindly even if it's wrong. Militarism is with the military and expanding it. Alliances are working with others and not killing them. Enemy of my enemy is my friend…"

She looks at him for a minute studying him "You have the answers on your bangs don't you."

"No but they're written on the back of that paper."

Rukia looks at it then hits him again while he laughs

Rukia "Ryuu that's cheating!"

Chiba "Nee-San! You never said it had to be a blank paper!"

Rukia growls "You're an ass."

He nods "Thanks. I get it from you."

She shakes her head looks at him 'At least he's not as tense. But what happened with Hayami…' "Anyway? The history."

Skip to after finishing that page

Rukia "Geez… why are they moving you guys so fast…"

Chiba shrugs "We're the End Class. We have a lot to catch up on?" 'A class is a bastard and we need to work extra…'

Rukia looks in front of her "How's it been… the e class…"

Chiba nods "It's fine Nee-san. My teachers are great but I just can't focus lately… especially not today."

"Hayami?"

He sighs with a light blush "Nee-san… What is this feeling and how do I get rid of it…"

"Wanna talk about it now? Dad stopped eavesdropping and Tadashi's talking to his 'friend'?"

Chiba gulps "Kinda… But you can't scream…"

"Oh no… what happened…"

Chiba bites his lip and tells her about the thing with Okajima

Rukia pats his head soothing him "Ryuu… you don't need to be jealous… It's clear that Hayami like you not Okajima-kun."

He has his head down hiding his embarrassment "I'm not jealous… I just… Hayami's to good for him. And besides… Hayami doesn't even like me… Not that I like her or-"

"Ryuu it's me. I know you. You're in love with her and you know it."

Chiba groans sinking into his desk "Make it stop…"

Rukia looks at the roof swinging her feet still sitting on his desk "If you wanna get rid of your crush on Hayami just go out with that tall boy? Sugaya I think? He seems pretty into you. Man if only he was older!"

Chiba looks at her "Sugaya's my bro. We love each other but not like that. Also ew. You're not allowed to go after my friends."

She raises an eyebrow "No shit I can't? That's weird on so many levels. He's a kid."

Chiba shakes his head and goes to his bed collapsing "Nee-san… what should I do… Can't I just… die? Like is that an option?"

"Uh no… C'mon! I know you're still hiding something!"

Chiba goes red remembering earlier when his bloodlust was wild "There's nothing… g'night…"

Rukia pouts "Liar… Ryuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Tell onee-chan what happened!!"

Chiba rolls over "Okay first off? I haven't called you 'onee-chan' since I was younger than Sen."

She hops his desk going his end and poking him "Still… you were so cute back then… bright eyed and open."

He turns to the wall "Oh shut up. I was a kid."

Rukia keeps poking him "Yeah now you're an emo yandere…"

"I'm not a yandere or emo. And stop poking me."

She continues "Not until you tell me what really happened. I know how you are when you want someone to talk to."

He growls annoyed and blurts out "She kissed me."

Rukia smiled and urged him to tell more.

Chiba hid his face so she wouldn't see his blush "Both Hayami and Sugaya kissed me twice."

Rukia smiled again and squealed "How did this happen?"

Chiba "Sugaya kissed me the other day when he and the rest technically kidnapped me."

Rukia leaned forward "Did you enjoy it?"

Chiba blushed "No...well….maybe...just a little"

Rukia sighed in satisfaction "Aww so cute tell me more"

Chiba hid his face in embarrassment "Well...Hayami kissed me twice today. The 2nd time she kissed is also the 2nd time Sugaya kissed me"

Rukia sat up "Wait if both Hayami and Sugaya kissed you at the same time. Where did Sugaya kiss you?"

Chiba pulled down the collar of his shirt showing her his neck.

Rukia gasped before looking at his neck "Omg! He did that?! Its not just one passion mark but three of them?! I can't believe it was on your neck!"

Chiba slightly pushed her off before fixing his collar.

She then held her arms out "I see this as an absolute win."

Chiba sighed before going to his bed and laying down "It's not"

Rukia "How so?"

Chiba "Both times they kissed me they were just trying to get us out of a fucked up situation"

Rukia "Okay but they had to at least thinking about kissing you before actually doing it. If they didn't like you they wouldn't even have tried to kiss you like they did"

Chiba "If they didn't then things would've gotten worse for everyone…"

Rukia crosses her arms "How so? What was actually going on when Sugaya and the guys kidnapped you?"

Chiba covers himself with his blanket "Well… do you remember that girl I told you about last year… Kanada?"

Rukia nods "That creepy girl that stalked you?"

Chiba nods "She asked me out when I was with the guys… when were out she started dissing the e class and I was about to snap… Sugaya knows that if I snap it's going to hell… so his plan to stop me was to shut me down…"

"By… kissing you?"

He sinks in his blanket "That was kinda the reason for why Sugaya and Hayami both did… and why I need to hide me neck and collarbone…"

Rukia pulls his blanket struggling "Ryuu stop hiding!"

"Never!"

Rukia sighs "How are you so strong?!"

Chiba smirks feeling her let go "From carry the weight of my sins and this family."

Rukia starts ticking him "Stop avoiding the topic!"

Chiba starts laughing kicking the blanket and trying to kick her "Nee- Nee-san! St- stop! I-"

"You gonna really tell me what else happened and stop hiding!"

Chiba catches his breath face stuff flushed "I hate you…"

Rukia pulls him up "Yeah but you love Hayami and Sugaya. So why did Hayami kiss you the first time?"

Chiba bites his lip "Nakamura and our classmates locked me and Hayami in a room alone… the only way we'd be able to get out was……"

Rukia squeals "Really!! So Sugaya kissed you to calm you down, Hayami kissed you to get out of being trapped with you, and both at them?"

Chiba "…to stop a murder……"

Rukia pulls his shirt "It wouldn't be that passionate if they didn't like you though."

Chiba blushes "That's- Sugaya's really aggressive-"

"Okay so Sugaya left marks on your neck and collar, how did Hayami kiss you that time?"

Chiba tugs his bangs "T-tongue…"

Rukia squeals "Really?! And?!"

Chiba sinks "And Karma said that was enough stopping us… I… haven't been actually able to look at Sugaya or Hayami since…"

Rukia pushes his bangs back "Ryuu… how did you actually feel when they did…?"

He averts his gaze and mumbles "I guess I… kinda sorta… liked it…"

She lights up "I knew it!"

He shifts uncomfortable "Can you let go of my bangs… I don't like feeling this… exposed…"

Rukia smiles softly "No… Ryuu… if you want things to be good again with Sugaya and Hayami… you need to let yourself be vulnerable and let them see you're emotions. You need to understand them too… Ryuu I'm serious. If either of them did that in a more casual situation… what would you do…"

He's silent not wanting to think about it.

Rukia smirks pinning her brother's bangs back "Well?"

His eyes dart around the room as he turns red "Well I um- I'd- Goodnight."

She laughs "We sure we're related?"

Chiba laughs nervously "Dunno? I mean we don't really look alike aside from dark hair?"

"Yeah that's the only thing us four have in common."

He smiles a little "And none of us are good at romance stuff…"

Rukia "Excuse you? You and Tadashi suck at romance stuff. Senna's still a kid and doesn't really get that stuff yet. I'm an expert!"

Chiba pouts "Hey… I'm not that bad… I'm just… confused… I like Hayami… Sugaya just likes teasing me…"

Rukia sighs "Well they both like you. Why not go after both? It'd be a power OT3!"

Chiba groans "You're the worst."

Rukia looks at him "Ryuu you don't have any other options. Only me, Sugaya, Hayami, or one of our wonderful parents."

Chiba sends daggers "You're not seriously implying I ask dad about this, right?"

She picks up the small picture frame he had face down on his desk and looks at it "Ryuu… I know why me and you don't trust him to stay. But… I do want Senna and Tadashi to think we get along with him. Who knows? Maybe he changed…"

Chiba scoffs "Yeah sure."

Rukia looks at him "Why don't you think he changed?"

Chiba looks away "He almost missed Senna birthday that time remember. The only reason he came was because I hacked into the system and changed dates."

Rukia sighs and sit next to him "I kind of figured as much. Ryuu I understand where you are coming from. I understand that you don't trust our father and how much you love Sen. Enough with all this sappy shit, I think it's time you should know about Senna."

Chiba sits up abruptly "What about Senna?"

Rukia stands up "I think she should be the one to tell you. I will go get her."

Rukia walks out then a few minutes later comes back in with Senna who jumps towards Chiba.

Rukia "Now Senna tell Ryuu what you told me yesterday"

Senna looks at Chiba with a smile "Ryuu-nii! Guess what?"

Chiba smiled back "What?"

Senna smile's widen "I have a boyfriend and his name is Kazou"

He falters "You have a what now…"

Senna looks slightly confused "A boyfriend!"

He gets protective "What no. No no no no no. No boys are allowed anywhere near either of you."

Rukia "Ryuu… Ryuu you do know I'm dating Katsuki right?"

Chiba "Yes and I'm not happy about it. I've already come to an agreement with him though. Sen-chan you said Kazou-kun right?"

She nods "Yup! I love him!"

Chiba forces a smile that Rukia recognizes "Sen-chan… I don't think it's a good idea for you to start dating… you're only 7? Love is painful."

Senna smirks "Just cause you can't get a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't."

Rukia coughs covering her laugh.

Chiba "Hey! I can get a boyfriend if I wanted too!"

Rukia smirks leaning on his desk "Yeah Ryuu? Once you start dating Sugaya all of us will have boyfriends~"

Senna "Eh? Tadashi-nii has one too?"

Rukia shrugs "Wouldn't be surprised. Have you seen his room? Or him with Hitoko?"

Chiba thinks back to their conversation after his classmates intruded his house "Either way! Sen, I love you and want the best for you. Which is exactly why I think it's a bad idea for you to have a boyfriend…"

Senna pouts "Why not? You let Rukia-nee and Tadashi-nii have boyfriends! Plus you have a boyfriend and a girlfriend!"

Chiba flinches "What?! I don't have either! And I don't approve of them dating! None of you are allowed to date unless I approve of them or die."

Senna pouts again "How about all of us bring our boyfriends and girlfriend over for dinner tomorrow before Tou-san and Kaa-san leaves?"

Rukia thinks for a minute "That's actually not a bad idea."

Chiba "That's actually a very bad idea"

Rukia smirks "You didn't deny having a boyfriend and a girlfriend either"

Chiba tries to hide his blush in embarrassment finally realizing his mistake.

Senna gets off Chiba yawning grabbing Rukia's hand "Come read me a bedtime story Rukia-nee and goodnight Ryuu-nii"

Chiba "Hey we aren't done talking!! Nee-san at least close the door if you're gonna run out!!!"

He hears the two girls giggle as they run into Senna's room.

Tadashi passes his door holding a basket "Ryuu-nii do you know if the wash- Er? You good?"

Chiba groans throwing himself back "The washers open. My clothes are in the dryer. Can you close my door?"

Tadashi smirks "Thanks and sure."

He leaves and shuts the door leaving it cracked open.

Chiba growls "This house is a nightmare…"

He shoots part of the door to shut then at his light switch to turn off the light

Chiba sighs throwing his blanket over him 'What the hell are the girls thinking… Mom and Dad don't know Nee-san's dating, Tadashi's in the closet, Senna's way to young to date, and it's not like that with Hayami OR Sugaya… It's like I'm against dating either… I like Hayami and Sugaya's actually kinda cute and- WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!?! They're my best friends!!!!'

He sits up and hugs his knees "This's gonna end terribly for so many reasons…"

Next day

Chiba was completely silent and unable to look at Hayami or Sugaya.

Mimura "I get Sugaya, Okajima Chiba, Nakamura Hayami?"

Nakamura "I don't think having Okajima talk to Chiba is a good idea? Chiba's 100% ready to kill him."

Okajima nods "I'll talk to Sugaya. He's the only that won't kill me. Mimura you talk to Chiba. You have the best chance of surviving."

Mimura shivers "Alright… I guess… Nakamura handle Hayami?"

Skip to Rio and Hayami

Hayami storming away "Go away. I don't want to talk about it."

Rio following close "C'mon! You kissed Chiba. We have to talk about it."

Hayami comes to a complete stop turning to her. Her face slightly flushed "Rio. The kiss meant absolutely nothing. It was just to keep him from killing everyone. Now. Bring it up again. And it's the last thing you'll do."

Rio shivers 'I hope the boys are having better luck…'

Okajima and Sugaya

Okajima "Okay. You kissed Chibe yesterday and he hasn't spoken sense."

Sugaya scratches his cheek "It was purely platonic on my part. I didn't wanna hide a body."

"But you still like him don't you."

Sugaya smiles and looks at the sky "Chiba's my best friend. I just want him to be happy. He'll be happiest with Hayami once he accepts his feelings."

Okajima sighs "But what about you?"

Sugaya shrugs "As long as he's happy I'm okay…"

Chiba and Mimura

Mimura climbs up the tree "Chiba I get that you're yandere but you don't have to kill everyone."

Chiba's sitting at the very top with his gun "I won't kill everyone. Just the ones that deserve it."

Mimura sighs sitting on a branch close to Chiba "And who deserves it?"

He doesn't hesitate in his answer "Karma, Nakamura, Okajima, Nee-san, father, Kazou, Sugaya, and Hayami. Oh and Korosensei but I need different bullets."

Mimura jolts "Wait what bullets do you have?!"

Chiba looks confused "Just paintball for now?"

Mimura sighs "Okay… wait for now? And who the hell is Kazou?"

Chiba growls "My baby sisters boyfriend. She's way too young for dating! I'm gonna kill that bastard as soon as I find out who that brat is!"

Mimura sweats "Ah ha? And when would that be…?"

Chiba stabs his knife into the tree alarming Mimura when it goes through

Chiba "Tonight. My siblings decided to their boyfriends over for dinner. I get to kill at least three people~"

Mimura scared "CHIBA THATS A RUBBER KNIFE WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

He smirks "It's happening."

Mimura sighs "Well frame the deaths in Okajima deal?"

"Deal!"

Mimura "So you bringing Hayami or Sugaya?"

Chiba sends a death glare. His bangs moved just enough for Mimura to see only bloodlust.

Mimura clings to a branch shaking "Eek! Control your bloodlust you Damn Yandere!!"

Chiba blushes "I'm not a yandere!"

"Yes you are!! Now put down the gun and talk to me! I need to know what's going on with you!"

Chiba drops his weapons letting the fall slightly down "………shut up."

Mimura sighs taking the weapons "Alright Chiba. What happened? Why are you so freaked over Sugaya and Hayami kissing you?"

Chiba hugs his knee "Sugaya's my friend… Hayami's my friend too… it didn't mean anything… they were just calming my bloodlust……"

Mimura muses "And you sound upset about it? Do you wish either really meant it?"

Chiba sends a hidden death glare "I'm not upset…" he looks away through the trees "I just… I don't understand okay…"

Mimura tosses the weapons to the ground climbing closer to Chiba "Better question then… Did you hate it? I know that wasn't the first time you kissed either of them?"

Chiba goes red feeling his stomach twist "I didn't… completely hate it… I don't know? It was different with both…"

Mimura nods "Okay? So how was it with just Sugaya?"

Chiba touches the mark on his neck "Sugaya's aggressive and likes to leave marks. He bites… but it did kinda sorta feel… good…?"

Mimura chokes on his laugh and gets a death threat from the emo

Chiba pulls out another knife "It's not funny."

Mimura calmly pushes away the knife "Okay. Got it. You like when Sugaya takes control. Want him to mess you up a bit?"

Chiba gets what he's implying and jolts "What! No- just!" He takes a breath "Sugaya's good. He likes to be rough and show dominance… It could be fun… but I really can't see him as more than a friend……"

Mimura softens a little "Alright… So Sugaya would be more of a one night stand… What about Hayami?"

Chiba looks away completely "Well um… she's… she also likes to try to lead… compete for dominance but lose… I may have kinda…"

He stops and Mimura notices him struggling for words.

Mimura "Enjoyed it?"

Chiba nods hesitantly "Maybe… I dunno… Hayami's just different…"

Mimura flinches 'That's… kinda cute?' "Okay. Wasn't expecting that but okay. Chiba I'm gonna say something and you're not gonna like it…"

Chiba gulps "What…"

Mimura "Could it be possible…? You have a crush on Hayami?"

Mimura shields himself waiting for an attack that doesn't come…

Chiba simply smiles "I'm not sure if you're referring to having romantic feelings or wanting to completely destroy her while sniping… Either way… yeah…"

Mimura falls silent just staring at the yandere.

Chiba sighs "But of course I can't tell her that… Sugaya knows I like her."

Mimura's still shocked "What are you gonna do…?"

Chiba shrugs "I dunno…"


End file.
